Damaged Goods
by JTURNING
Summary: Fabian Rutter is an inspiring singer song writer who sings about the meaning full things in his life. However his past was dark and it is then revealed that he was a molested at the age of 12 by his step father. He has trouble trusting people ever since but one day he meets an actor called Jerome Clarke. Full summery inside, rated M for sexual contact and M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! **

**Anyway some people will be like why not upload something to 'Ship Dead' or 'Something Blue' but this idea just came to me and if I didn't write it down I think I would cry.**

**Basicly I was listening to 'Hall of Fame' by The Script and I was like 'OMG I JUST FOUND AN AMAZING STORY FOR THIS!" So here I am writing the story.**

**So here is the full summary.**

**Fabian Rutter is an inspiring singer song writer who sings about the meaning full things in his life. However his past was dark and it is then revealed that he was a molested at the age of 12 by his step father. He has trouble trusting people ever since but one day he meets an actor called Jerome Clarke, when they meet sparks start flying and romance begins as we join Jerome explore Fabian's dark past and then soon realise a huge problem in their relationship. What is the secret? Will it split them up for good? What is Jerome hiding from Fabian? Will Fabian find Love? **

**Warning contains; Rape, Bad language, violence and M/M themed**

**So let's get on to the actual story.**

* * *

Fabian Rutter was sitting in his room crying his eyes out when the door opens and his step father enters the room.

"What's wrong Fabian you where happy before school. Whats changed?" His Step father sat on the edge of Fabian's bed with a beer in his hand.

"Nobody likes me. I'm not loved like you and mum." Fabian was still crying and his tears where rolling down his cheek as he looks at his Step-Dad.

"Who said that?" The older man asked the son that wasn't his as he licked his lips.

"Everyone! I wish I had what you have with mum." Fabian was screaming on the top of his lungs with such upset in his voice.

"Maybe you can?" His Step Dad said with a lustful look in his eyes as h started to loosen his tie from round his neck with ease.

"What do you mean B-" Fabian was cut off by his Step-Dads lips crashing into him. Fabian pushed him off quickly and punched the mans gut "What the fuck Brian I'm twelve and your like 34!" Fabian screamed and started to wipe his lips to get rid of the taste of Brian.

"32 actually!" Brian was defensive at how old Fabian thought he was.

"Still!" Fabian yelled at him.

"Well you wanted something that me and your mum had so I gave it to you." He said with a seductive voice and unbuttoning his top.

"I didn't mean you!" Fabian explained with angrily but with a hint of shyness in his voice, "I'm gonna take a shower." He said running out of the room leaving the man on the bed.

Fabian got in the bathroom and turned the lock on the door and turned on the shower. He took off his clothes slowly revealing a small muscular toned body. Small biceps and a very tiny six-pack forming on his undeveloped body. He had brilliant muscles down his legs that where like olympic runners as he has to run from all the bullies he has at school and when ever he has to run from his mum from whacking him because his step father kept blaming him for smashing plates and mugs and all that stuff when Brian got drunk. He went and stood in the shower and pulled the shower curtain round him.

He didn't hear the lock being opened from the outside. Brian walked in and took off his own clothes. He was much more built and muscular. He even had huge muscles on his penis. He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out duct tape. He also got out some handcuffs and rope. He then set it all down and locked the door and then went back to his jacket and got a video camera out and he set it up and placed it on zoom so it covered the shower and bath.

Fabian didn't even notice him when he opened the shower curtain open as he was to focused on the high pressure of water being poured on to his head. Then he felt someone behind him and as he looked around he couldn't do anything as Brian put tape round his mouth and pinned him to the wall as he was hand cuffed to the shower holder and his legs tied up quickly. His face turned to the wall. He heard a small whisper from behind him.

"I'm gonna make you feel loved Fabian." As he said that he felt his ass rip open as Brian put his full dick in without warning.

Brian kept thrusting in and out over and over, Fabian was crying when he felt a hand go round and grab his dick as Brian wanked him off but soon Brian came into Fabian and filled the boy up as he pulled out Fabian's ass was over flowing with cum as it dribbled down his leg slowly. Fabian was then felt the handcuffs come off but soon put back on but this time they weren't around anything at all. The tape was then taken off his mouth.

"Please stop this Brian." He couldn't scream or shout he couldn't bring himself to fight back anymore he felt as though he was going to die soon.

"Right after you taste your lollipop I got for you." Brian whispered with lust in his eyes and words, "And when I taste my drink from your straw and eat out the deep cone." He licked his lips as he forced Fabian to suck his dick. Fabian was gagging on the full length of Brian's member and it wasn't long before Brian came in his mouth.

Fabian tried to spit it out but Brian forced him to swallow as he quickly forced his mouth to close with his palms.

"Now let's try your little treat." He said as he lowered his mouth to Fabian's small member but was extremely hard.

Brian took the full small thing in his mouth as well as Fabian's balls. Fabian was screaming in pain as Brian bit down on his small undeveloped area.

Just then the door opened as Brian did lock it but not fully so the door still opened, Fabian's mum stood there and looked at her husband with her child naked and tied up with the video camera filming. She instantly called the police and Brian ran. Leaving Fabian with the horror of the memory of being molested...

* * *

"Have you got your new song for the album yet Fabian?" asked a woman at the desk. Fabian gave her a small smile.

"Yes Mandy I have." He replied as he gave her a book with his lyrics for the new song.

"This is depressing but kinda catchy." She said with joy on her face as she gave him a wide open smile. "Whats your inspiration for this one?" She asked.

"Just thought of it on the spot." Fabian answered with his eye brow raised, the classic sign that he was telling a lie.

"But it's called 'Never Touch Me Again' Fabian please tell me." She asked with hope in her eyes, "It says here _'tied me up and put me in/ Smiling with the look of darkness in your eyes.'_ and then says _'You ran from your crimes/ So Never touch me again or you'll die'_." She asked as if she was solving the puzzle.

"Maybe another time Mandy." He explained, "Not every 21-year-old has to write songs and sing them for his second album to be released in a month." He explained with a smile on his face when he quickly walked away from her, his face turned to sadness and he started to cry.

_"Don't let yourself remember me." _Came Brian's voice in his head.

"Why would that be the last thing he had to say to me?" Fabian asked himself as he brushed the tears off his face with his sleeve.

* * *

**What do you think so far guys.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay thanks for all the views so far guys!**

**I was writing this chapter but then deleted it because I felt it was too soon for the two of the main characters to meet. So this chapter is about Jerome when he was twelve so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The bathroom was the safest place in Jerome's house because of his, what he has to call 'Parents' he couldn't cope with them he hid a shard of mirror in the bathroom behind a tile on the wall that neither one of his 'Parents' knew about so when ever he needed his stress taken away.

Jerome made The First cut,

The second,

The Third and so on untill he had ten cuts up his arms. He didn't scream in pain or anything he's been cutting for two years now since he was ten simply because the people who were ment to care and love him, hit him and hated him and he was kept outside in a tent with holes in. He was treated like a dog and was only allowed in if he was good meaning if he didn't run away or didn't make a fuss. He's not even completely toilet trained so he can't tell when he needs to go so he's beaten if he shits in the house or pee's. The only thing he knew in the bathroom was the sink and shower. The most scary place in the world for Jerome as he's afraid of water because of the rain in the middle of the night in the tent which made him ill and made him think all water was bad.

He watched the blood drip down to the floor looking at his naked body because his parents didn't even clothe him. He felt like he had to die until that day.

"JEROME ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE YOU FUCKING STUPID BOY! WE DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME IN THE HOUSE!" his dad was standing at the door to the bathroom looking at his son who's blood was staining the designer towels laying on the floor. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE MISTAKE!"

"IS JEROME IN THE HOUSE?" screamed his so called mother to her husband.

"YES AND HE'S GOT BLOOD ALL OVER THE TOWELS!" his farther was furious with him and took the shower head and tried to hit him with it. Suddenly the police barged in to the house.

"MR AND MRS CLARKE YOUR UNDER ARESST FOR CHILD CRUILTY!" was all the officer who was out side with a megaphone. Jerome's neighbour who moved in the day before called the cops as she saw the naked boy in the garden being beaten with a frying pan. It made a huge uproar because Jerome's parents where wanted criminals any way for killing a member of royalty in Africa.

His parents where put in a police car and then a woman with dark hair came in and covered Jerome with a towel, "Hello sweetie, my names Trudy. I'll be taking you some where safe." She comforted the small boy in front of her who hardly had any thing on him he was just flesh and bones but extreamly tanned. "Do you know why?" She asked so soothingly and Jerome gave her a huge hug.

He didn't reply.

"Can you speak?" she asked concerned with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes where like diamonds Jerome couldn't speak he never learnt how to. He only really communicated with pictures.

Jerome took her to the garden and he drew a picture of a small boy who could hear what was going on but his mouth taped up.

"Is that how you talk to people?" she asked with sympathy in her voice.

He drew a picture of a happy boy with someone talking to him to show yes.

"Come on sweetie let's get you some clothes." She had tears in her eyes when she noticed the cuts all down Jerome's arm.

He gave her a smile that was brighter than the sun itself.

When they left his house he noticed a man running away with cars chasing him.

"Don't worry they'll get that horrid man." He gave him a hug and took the boy to the House of Anubis a foster home for children.

Trudy walked into the house and a little boy ran in to see her with the new boy.

"Trudy, Trudy can the new boy share a room with me?" He asked after he looked the boy up and down.

"That depends Alfie?" She said with a loving smile.

"On what?" He asked he was really happy there was a new boy and he needed a room mate or he would be lonely for ages.

"If he can borrow a few of your clothes as he doesn't own any. Only till I go shopping for them tomorrow?" She asked so politely.

"Yes he can now can he be my room mate?" He asked with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Yes Alfie you can have him as a room mate if he wants to of course?" she asked Jerome the last bit.

Jerome was looking for a stick to draw a happy boy in the mud out side that he passed.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot." She said she was so feeling stupid that she forgotten he can't speak.

"Why not?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie he doesn't know how to speak in word and can only talk with pictures." She explained to the young boy.

"I can teach him please." he asked so hopefully.

"He's like a little baby he doesn't know how to defend himself." she said.

"I'll defend him please Trudy?" He asked battering his eye lids. Alfie did that when he really wanted something but Trudy falls for it every time.

"Yes. Now let's get him settled in shall we?" She gave in because of Alfie being cute and adorable.

"Is he the new boy?" asked four girls from upstairs in unison.

"Yeah and he's my room-mate." Alfie was so glad and dragged the young minded boy into his room.

"Patricia, Joy, Amber and Mara get Eddie I've got to tell you about Jerome. It is serious."She said the girls ran down the stairs and got Eddie from his room and pulled him to the living room to know about Jerome better.

* * *

"Come on Jerome you'll be late for the shoot." Alfie who now was twenty-one but said in a childish way.

"Coming Alf's." Jerome told Alfie. He turned to his side where Trudy was standing.

"Thank you Trudy for everything." He smiled to Trudy as she gave him a giant hug.

"It's hard to believe that nine years ago you didn't say a word and couldn't be toilet trained or use a shower and now you're an incredible actor Jerome." She was crying happy tears. "Promise me you'll come back to visit." She ordered him with a playful pat on his shoulder.

"I will." He said he didn't want to leave yet although he only saw her the day before. He tried started to walk to the car before Trudy took his wrist.

"Promise me one more thing before you go?" It sounded more of a question then a request.

"Anything." Jerome said smiling at Trudy who hasn't ever changed.

"Find yourself some true love." she ordered.

"I-I-I'll try," He gave her one last hug and got in the car.

The car started to move and Jerome and Alfie waving from the window to Trudy and some of the kids.

"Next stop London hay pal." said Alfie elbowing his best friend, "Find a nice girl for you." He was being playfully saying it with a wiggle of the eye brows.

"No!" Jerome screamed at Alfie.

"I was joking we'll find a nice boy for you. You never know someone might be just as messed up as you where when you where twelve like that kid who was sexuality attacked by his Step dad. I believe that was the same day that you got to meet me." He said with his classic cheesy grin on his face.

"What are the chances in that happening Alfie and don't say I'm gay out loud everyone know I told the press I don't need you bragging." Jerome was annoyed at Alfie for saying such things. "What was the name of that kid anyway?" asked the man of twenty-one who didn't learn to use the toilet untill seven years ago.

"Never released, all we know is that he was twelve and that he didn't want anyone to treat him differently." Alfie said as he turned on the radio. The song was there favorite song of all time.

"Oh My God is that our song?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"It is my friend our beat." He confirmed.

"Fabian Rutter you're an amazing guy making this song." Jerome was dancing in his seat completely out of rhythm.

"What's it called again Jerome?" Alfie shouted over the music.

"It's _Don't make a fool out of me!_" Jerome sang over the voice on the radio.

"I can't wait to get to London we can thank him in person." Alfie was telling Jerome who was super pumped and forgot what they where talking about before hand.

"London here we come!" They both said in unison as they parked at the train station.

* * *

**What do you think guys! I'm in love now. They will meet next chapter. How do you like the back stories of Fabian and Jerome. Please tell me in a review I was so happy that my first review of this story was by Mallory Mirkov I love the girl and all of her stories please check her out she is what my inspiration was for coming into the House of Anubis stories.**

**Sorry I know I'm sorry but she is really talented so please check her stories out.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys!**

**I can't believe the turn out of this story. Also get ready for so many more uploads on both this and FictonPress because tomorrow is my last exam! :D**

**So as I said this chapter the two will finally meet however it will be like the last part of the chapter. I love the way of all of your support because I wasn't sure about this story. I love all of you guys I have had over 90 views and that is in both chapters and it hasn't been that long since I started this project.**

**Anyway In the next chapter I want what you guys want to see so please review and tell me what you want as a special treat for me for finishing my exams. So I will not hold back on what you want. I also planning a dream chapter soon so please say what should happen.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**So here is the third chapter of Damaged Goods.**

* * *

Jerome and Alfie finally reach London Victoria station.

As Jerome hasn't really left the Anubis House because of his troubles when he was twelve which ment he was scared of leaving what he already knew, however Alfie was with him to keep him calm. Alfie just had that amazing quality about him that calmed Jerome down no matter what was happening. He still had a problem with water though he would only just go in the shower and wash his hand but rain and water guns he would freak out so when he got to the river Thames. He was screaming and people just looked at him luckily no one recognised him as the actor he was. So many girls looked at him and where whispering how cute he was for the way he reacted like he was about two.

Alfie took him away from the river and took him to the London Eye. Jerome was so pumped he never been up so high in his life.

"Oh my God! I'm so high!" He yelled in the capsule they where in but Alfie had to explain he shouldn't say that because people would think he does drugs.

Jerome just began to fall in love with the city. He looked up at big ben, looked at the palace where the queen lived. Jerome just wanted to go everywhere.

Alfie looked at his watch it was already six o'clock in the evening.

"Dude we got to go to the hotel or we'll miss your not going to be fully rested for the shoot tomorrow." Alfie explained simply and how it was.

"Ten more minutes." Jerome asked as if he was a child and gave Alfie the most hopeful eyes ever.

"Fine but then we go to the hotel." Alfie was pretending to be Jerome's dad but couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank you daddy." Jerome gave him a kiss on the cheek as he ran off like a child.

However Alfie didn't think he was playing along and when Jerome was out of sight he muttered to himself, "Jerome likes me a bit more than friends." He was shocked at what he said as he sat on the bench as he was thinking those words for about half an hour and Jerome didn't come back yet. So he called Jerome on his mobile,

The phone started to ring,

_"Hay Alfie why you calling me?" _Jerome asked him from the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Alfie asked him annoyed that Jerome hasn't come back yet.

_"Sorry the que was really long I'm round the corner." _Jerome came out from round the corner and hung the phone up.

"Lets get to the hotel." Alfie more ordered then asked and Jerome didn't want to upset his friend anymore after being late back and followed his friend to the hotel.

**Mean while...**

"Fabian take it from the top!" The producer was so pushy and tried to make all the albums he produces are the best.

"Look that's the best I can do." Fabian explained he was fed up as he has sung the same song to record for about two hours now and his throat was dry and need water and rest.

"One more time Fabes please for me?" The producer asked sweetly and Fabian couldn't say no incase the album was canceled.

"Fine." Fabian let this guy push him to it and was annoyed with himself.

"PLAY THE SONG!" The producer yelled to the band.

_"Baby why can't you be mine,_

_I need you here by my side,_

_I don't know you, _

_You don't know me,_

_So why have I got this feeling,_

_Never touch me again..." _Fabian sang his song perfectly and the producer sent everyone home.

"Fabian I need to send you to this hotel for your shoot with some actor guy." A woman walked in and handed Fabian a piece of paper.

Fabian read the paper and gave a small grin, "Finally someone who will understand my pain." He muttered under his breath no one heard him luckily other wise he would have to come clean about Brian. "Thanks for telling me now Joy." He told the woman.

"Just came in Fabes I'm sorry." She walked off and left Fabian to leave the studio and order a taxi.

**The hotel...**

Alfie and Jerome shared a room it was huge they where staying at one of the Hilton hotels.

"Man look at how posh this place is." Jerome thought out loud, Alfie wanted to talk about the kiss on the cheek but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Dude whats up you've been acting weird since you treated me like a child?" Jerome disturbed Alfie's train of thought.

"Do you have a crush on me? I mean it would be fine if you did but I just wanna know dude." Alfie asked in the one way that seemed funny to Jerome and that was in his seriousness way.

"Is this because of the peck on the cheek because trust me it was just the parent child routine we do." Jerome explained to Alfie.

"You had me worried there for a minute buddy." Alfie sighed in relief.

"Now that's out the way lets get some food." Jerome said opening the door and running to the food hall. However he bumped into someone and then Alfie followed. "Sorry dude didn't mean tha..." he looked up and couldn't speak anymore, Alfie looked up and wondered why he was gob smacked.

"Jerome isn't it?" The guy asked giving a hand to Jerome but not to Alfie and Alfie got slightly offended.

"Yeah and your-your..." Jerome couldn't bring him self to say it as he was shy about meeting they guy who he found extremely attractive. Alfie just couldn't speak he didn't know who the guy was. "Fabian Rutter!" Jerome yelled at the top of his lungs and jumping up and down on the spot.

Alfie was so surprised that Fabian Rutter was in the hotel that they where staying at and couldn't believe that they got a chance to meet him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't think I'll see you till tomorrow." Fabian didn't know what to think but Jerome was looking confused and had no clue what Fabian was on about. "The photo shoot and interview with the talk show on the side." Jerome's jaw unhinged and was wide eyed not being able to speak like he wasn't able to nine years ago. "You didn't know did you." Jerome shock his head.

"We where only told about a shoot but it wasn't said to be with you." Alfie answered in Jerome's place, "Sorry he's a huge fan we both are."

"Really then we have something in common, well not being a fan of me of course but I mean, I mean erm sorry I'm just a massive fan of yours and relate to you in more ways than you think." Fabian was a stuttering and dribbling, "I best go to bed big day tomorrow." He walked quickly to his room blushing on his way out of the corridor.

Fabian didn't understand he doesn't want to fall in love yet but just by looking into those eyes of pure blue and have a child like quality to them just made him want to kiss Jerome so badly, "No you're not trusting anyone." He mumbled to himself and some odd looks were given to him.

_"Don't let yourself remember me." _Fabian kept hearing that single line his Step father said before he ran after the painful thing that he tried so hard to forget. For some reason that single line seemed like a curse to Fabian because he always will remember because of that last sentence his step farther said to him, he also remembered the last words his mother said to him before she died about a two years ago,

_"Promise me you'll find someone to fit your other half."_ Fabian never wanted love after being raped but something about Jerome brought the life back in his eyes.

Jerome realised he was gone ten minutes after Fabian left,

_"Promise me you'll find true love." _The last thing Trudy asked him to do.

"I think I have." He said to himself and ended up walking to the food hall noticing that Alfie has already had a load of food. Jerome looked back and repeated to himself, "I think I have." Alfie heard and looked confused why he said that. Jerome walked in the food hall with a huge smile on his face that tomorrow he would spend the day with his favorite singer 'Fabian Rutter'.

Fabian fell on his bed with a look of unhappiness as he realised he has a crush on his favorite actor 'Jerome Clarke' and fell asleep on that thought.

* * *

**So what do you think guys!**

**Right I'm doing a new thing in which I will recommend stories that you should read,**

**This week is a Big Time Rush story called 'Our Life' by JMLHCPKSfan so check all of her stuff out.**

**I'll be doing this every chapter so just check them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys!**

**I will be like more updates, hopefully daily but no promises. Now my exams are over yay!**

**Lets get started then.**

* * *

Jerome was in the changing room to get into some jeans and a white vest top that was rather revealing but didn't care much because he knew Fabian would be wearing the same thing. Alfie was on the sofa looking from a comic book. Jerome just looked in the mirror and hummed 'Who you are' Jessie J.

Fabian was in his changing room in his jeans and black vest top that didn't reveal much but the muscles that are under it. Joy was standing up fixing her hair looking in the mirror. Fabian looked in the mirror and started writing a new song for his album that is getting released soon.

Both boys got up and left their separate changing rooms leaving behind their friends.

They got to the set which was like a gym, and they posed in all different ways and had a laugh. There was also a reporter asking them random questions, like favorite colours or tv show, music and who's dating who. Then the biggest bomb shell Fabian feared.

"What was the most traumatic experience in your life so far?" The reporter said mainly looking and Jerome with a small grin, she was attractive but Jerome wasn't into it however he answered the question.

"Well for the first twelve years of my life I was kept in a tent in the back garden, I had no clothes at all, I was only allowed in the house if I was good, I was always beaten by both my parents and I cut myself all the time. Then one day a new neighbour came to live next door and saved me by calling the police and I was put into care, I wouldn't even be able to talk to you right now if it wasn't for Anubis House children's home, or the main carer Trudy who was the mother I would have dreamed of. I was unable to talk for about fourteen years as I didn't know how and I communicated through drawing." Jerome didn't leave anything out and Fabian was amazed at how open he was about it. Yes it was in the news back then and a lot of people knew it was him however he didn't think that Jerome just told people.

"What about you Fabian?" asked the reporter looking into his eyes, she had soft eyes for him but Fabian couldn't bring himself to say it. He started to cry without realising it he was being asked his most traumatic experience in his life and all he wanted to do was forget about it but he did something that he wished he didn't.

"Don't let yourself forget me." Repeating the mans words in a soft tone of his voice as he broke down on the floor. The reporter just looked shocked at how badly he reacted to the question.

Jerome just bent down and cerest his arm, Fabian looked up face of wet from the tears and his eyes all puffy.

"You don't have to tell them you know." Jerome whispered in Fabian's ear softly and so gentil Fabian couldn't stop what he was doing before it happened.

So soft, full of want, so good, so many sparks. How did Fabian Rutter end up kissing Jerome passionately after the first full day of meeting him and he only really knew him through the questions he was answering to the reporter.

Jerome was shocked he didn't know what to do then close his eyes and kiss back.

Neither of the boys realised that the photographer was taking photo's of the passionate kiss. The reporter wrote some stuff down and then Fabian stopped and pulled away. He just saw the blush and look of confusion on Jerome's face.

Jerome touched his lips with his fingers.

"That all for today!" yelled one of the crew and everything started getting packed up.

"Errrrrrrrrrrmmmm..." Was all that Jerome could do.

"SORRY!" Fabian yelled and ran off quickly before Jerome could say anything else.

Fabian got into his dressing room and Joy was sitting there on her phone.

"How was it?" She asked not bothering to look away from her phone.

"Jerome." he was so embarrassed that he made a move on someone after he promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. However he already knew it was too late for never falling in love.

Joy put her phone down a shoot her gaze to meet Fabian's eyes, she could see that he was in pain and was remembering something he doesn't want to, she didn't know what happened exactly all she knew is that something happened to him when he was younger and he never told anybody what it was but all she knew is that it hurt him mentally and physicalY. She wanted to yell at him and be all girly but she knew he would avoid that so she simply went for "What did it feel like?" In a really bad male voice.

"Well I don't know, it was the first time since... him." he tried to forget but those words spun around in his head.

_"Don't let yourself forget me."_ it played over and over in his mind, a tear rolled down his cheek and Joy gave him a hug; not a bro hug but a full on loving hug because she couldn't do the bro stuff. She wanted to know why Fabian was so hurt.

"Please tell me what happened if you want this pain to go away you need to let somebody know what has happened to you." She rubbed his arm soothingly as Fabian thought if he should tell someone or not. However he decided that he was going to tell her he just needed this burden to go away.

"When I was twelve I was raped by my step father." He confessed however he didn't know about the hidden camera in the room that had audio because of safety reasons.

Joy had a look of shock horror on her face, she heard about the boy who was raped back when he was twelve but she never even dreamt that Fabian Rutter was the victim of this horrible crime.

"It wasn't your fault. That is the only thing that matters." She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"But it was my fault I gave him the suggestion." He said crying into the crook of her neck.

"No!Never think like that you're the victim not him!" She was angry at Fabian for even think it was his fault but she soon realise she was hurting him and stopped.

"I said to him that I wasn't loved by anyone and I wanted something that him and my mum shared but then that is when it star..." He broke down in tears.

She was going to ask more but could see that he was in enough pain for one day and she made them leave the studio back to the hotel.

Alfie didn't mean to hear any of it he just needed the loo and ran back to Jerome's changing room. He wasn't going to tell him but at the same time he knew about the camera's so Jerome would find out anyway. He was in the position he never wanted to be in.

The reporter was watching the footage of Fabian's changing room and wrote down what he said and did her research.

**Back at the hotel...**

Fabian just got out of the shower and was in a towel sitting on his bed as he turned the T.V on to a called 'GIVE ME GOSS' some show that talks about the latest gossip of Celebrities and sales and is mainly for the female audience but Fabian watched it now and then but he was about to turn it over when he is shocked at the horror in front of him.

"Latest news Fabian Rutter was the rape victim when he was twelve nine years ago after his step farther filmed the rape for his enjoyment, a taped confession was released on video from his changing room from a photo shoot he did with Jerome Clarke, the boy who was kept like an animal until the same day that Fabian Rutter's incident occurred. Also pictures of the two were taken and might I say I can see love with the two love birds kissing away. I can see a happy future for the two." then the screen was full of the picture of Fabian and Jerome kissing.

Fabian wasn't able to utter a word untill Joy burst in the room.

"Fabian I can't believe it." She ran to him by then she was in floods of tears. He didn't speak, he didn't move it was like the life was drained from his eye's.

Jerome watched the T.V. "I can't believe it was really him." he just couldn't believe what he just heard and then they showed the video footage of what Fabian told Joy.

_"Please tell me what happened if you want this pain to go away you need to let somebody know what has happened to you." _

_"When I was twelve I was raped by my step father."_

_"It wasn't your fault. That is the only thing that matters." _

_"But it was my fault I gave him the suggestion." _

_"No!Never think like that you're the victim not him!"_

_"I said to him that I wasn't loved by anyone and I wanted something that him and my mum shared but then that is when it star..."_

Alfie looked at his best friend as he never told him in the end his excuse for coming back into the room running was because he felt he needed to burn some fat off.

"I should really check if he's ok." Jerome tried to leave but Alfie shot up and stood in front of the door.

"No." was all he said and Jerome understood that Fabian would want to be alone for the moment but he wanted to know why Fabian kissed him so passionately.

"I'll do it in the morning though." Jerome got into bed and Alfie turned the T.V over to watch a something that Jerome wouldn't get up to.

Fabian just sat there looking at the screen as water dripped down from his soft brown hair to the floor.

_"My job is done." _he heard Brian's voice saying something he never said before. As Fabian dropped to the floor as Joy caught him and put him in the bed.

"It will all blow over soon I promise." she whispered in his ear. She kissed him his cheek and turned the lights off and left leaving Fabian on his own as he slept through the night as he feared what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

**So much fun to write I've been writing since Friday and I just couldn't get it right but now my exams are over. WOO! I will have much more time to write. **

**Ok then this weeks story is a really good one called 'As Dreamers Do' tammy-loves-jerome here is the link to the story s/9036150/1/As-Dreamers-Do it is a one shot but it is really sweet and I love it.**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys!**

**I got a message yesterday asking me for more M rated content however I am getting to it but it will not be for another chapter or two but it is coming but first I want to show what Fabian is going through that his secret is out for the world to know.**

**I also really wanted to say a big thank you to all the people who keep reading this story so I thank you.**

**So please review with one thing you want to happen in this story. It can be anything like more characters or a romantic date or a smutty scene, flash back anything goes.**

**I also going to start a new story soon of HOA but hasn't been seen before and I will let more people know more about it nearer the time.**

**Lets get on with the chapter then.**

* * *

Jerome woke up in the hotel room and looked around and noticed a note so he got up from his bed and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but a giant T-shirt that looked like a dress on him. He didn't remember pulling anyone last night or doing anything ordinary, he didn't recognise who's it was. Jerome shook it off and read the note,

_Gone for a walk be back about midday._

_Alfie xx._

Jerome looked at the clock it was about eleven o'clock in the morning. He quickly went to the toilet and got his shirt off; his body was not like it was when he was twelve it was really muscular and toned, it was still tanned. He got in the shower but he still had a slight fear of it but he solved that problem when he only stays in them for five minutes. He jumped out dried himself and got dressed in a rush

It's been a few days since Fabian was revealed of his dark secret and Jerome hasn't been able to talk to him, he would only see this girl he never met before. However today was different he was going to talk to him face to face if Fabian liked it or not. He knows that he has only known him for a few days but he needed to talk to let Fabian know that he is fine with it and that his child hood wasn't the biggest factor in his life but he really liked Fabian and he knew that kiss was a signal that they where ment to be.

He knocked on the door. He was about to walk off when Fabian answered the door.

"Jerome?" Fabian knew who he was but he was more questioning why he was here.

"Can we talk?" Jerome asked with his head down to the floor because he thought that the door will be shut in his face.

"Sure." Fabian let Jerome in and shut the door quietly. "You got ten minutes." Fabian told Jerome how it was, "Joy will be back soon."

"Who's Joy?" Jerome was confused he never met a Joy before.

"A very good friend of mine." The brown-eyed boy replied with a small blush on his face because he thought Jerome was acting jealous.

"Oh ok then, I came to ask about the kiss?" Jerome just went straight to the point if he only had ten minutes he intended to find out the truth about the kiss and not beat around the bush.

"I was upset, I was remembering the... well you know, then I saw you as broken but fixed yourself and I admired it and then I just felt so comfortable." Fabian didn't want to mention his little crush on Jerome either he never wanted to fall for him but it happened and he was going to avoid it as much as possible.

"Fine..." Jerome didn't believe him but passed it off anyway because he had ten minutes well more like eight now. "What's changed from that day and today, you haven't left this room since it came out and wouldn't let me see you and now your letting me in your room?" Jerome was questioning Fabian too much but he needed the answers.

"I changed, I realised that it was in my past and I can't let it affect me now." Fabian wasn't sure of himself but he knew that he can't stay his whole life in a hotel room unseen by everyone.

Jerome walked over to him slowly and grabbed his arm, "Well I want a rematch." Fabian didn't know what Jerome was on about.

"What do you mean a rematch?" He asked however he didn't get a reply as Jerome bent down and kissed Fabian, Fabian started to protest but realised that it was too late he felt the sparks and let Jerome control him, Jerome bit Fabian's lower lip. Fabian moaned and opened his mouth and Jerome used that as and open innervation to enter his mouth, both boys started to fight for the dominant role however Fabian lost and gave in and Jerome was in total control.

They where kissing untill the door opened and Joy walked in and Fabian broke away still oblivious to Joy being there.

"Wanna date on friday night?" Fabian jumped at how quickly it took for him to ask although he tried to fight the words back but they rolled off of his tongue. "I mean if y-y-y-you wa-wa-wanna." he was blushing so bright he was stuttering.

"Of course my little Stutter Rutter." Was what Jerome ended up saying because he thought it was adorable that Fabian got shy around him, "I'll pick ya up at when ever you want." Jerome winked and Fabian knew that he was trying to get him to stutter.

Fabian tried so hard to not stutter but he failed. Miserably, "E-e-e-e-e-e-eight o-o-o-o-o'cl-cl-clock, lob-lob-lobby an-an-and th-th-th-then t-th-the fa-fa-fa-fair." Fabian stuttered so much and was such a deep shade of red he couldn't believe that he could see how red he was as he was practically glowing.

"It's a date." Jerome gave him a kiss full of want and the sparks where amazing. Fireworks where all that Fabian and Jerome could see but then Fabian opened his eyes and noticed Joy who was waving. Fabian jumped and gave Jerome a headbutt. Jerome turned round and noticed the girl and looked at Fabian, "See ya friday night Stutter Rutter." He quickly left the room and shut the door ran over to Fabian.

"Did you just get your first ever date?" she punched his arm lightly, "Well can we make it a double date?" She asked before Fabian could answer the first question.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Fabian just looked at her and was really happy that his best friend met someone on the same day.

"His name is Alfie Lewis, this morning during my run. I found him cute and sweet and he asked me to go on a date with him." She answered all of his questions at once and was jumping up and down.

Fabian joined her in great happiness, "Why would you want to join my date?" he asked not because he didn't want her there he would love to have her there to get tips from her as she has been on about a million dates but Fabian hasn't been on one.

"So I can give you tips on how it will be amazing." She answered quickly.

"Hell yes." Fabian was jumping for Joy, "I'll go tell Jerome." She quickly stopped him.

"Alfie is Jerome's best friend so I'll text him to say a double date." She got her phone and texted Alfie.

Alfie got the message as Jerome walked in.

"Wanna have a double date Jerrs?" Alfie only called Jerome that when he was in a happy mood because of a girl.

"No! why?" Jerome asked on the defensive.

"I met a girl who is hot as and texted me and it turns out she is a best friend of Fabian and you already have a date and she is texting on his behalf because you two didn't exchange numbers." Alfie showed him the text.

"I guess it's ok as it is my first date ever." Jerome looked kind of happy but upset at the same time.

"Well I can give you tips on how it will be a great date." Jerome liked it and agreed.

* * *

**Well the smut is in the next chapter guys and yes. It is the one thing you should never do and that is sex on the first date.**

**So please review I know it is a crap chapter this time but I just couldn't think of what to write here.**

**Story to read,**

**A very wierd story but I like it none the less,**

** s/9203303/1/The-Reawakened-Osirian CheerfullyImperfect**

**I love to read this it is a Feddie fanfiction.**

**Untill next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys!**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter buT i have been busy coz I have to look for a summer job!**

**Anyway this is the sex chapter I promised it isn't completely sex it has a date or two first off any way I have rated this M so I best do the M rated stuff now.**

**Enjoy.**

"Are you ready yet? We have to meet them soon." Alfie was annoyed that they had to meet his and Jerome's date in about five minutes.

Jerome was in the bathroom fixing up his hair because he wanted it perfect for his first date ever, he has been in there for like two hours without leaving the view of the mirror.

"In a bit." He yelled through the door.

"What takes you two hours to get ready in the bathroom?" Alfie was ready to punch the door down and that wasn't even the type of person he was.

"My hair." Was all Jerome replied before the door was off of it's hinges and he was being dragged down stairs, "Really kidnaping me Alfie?"

"No because you want to be at this date too. I simply got you there on time." As they reached the Lobby and they sat down on the sofa. Alfie took two phones out of his pocket and chucked one to Jerome, "Before you make an excuses for going to the room."

"What about my-" Jerome started to ask about his wallet but Alfie chucked it to him from his other pocket, "Oh what about my-" Jerome's breath spray was given to him by Alfie's jacket pocket, "What about my hair it will not stay up with out hairspray." Jerome tried to leave but Alfie grabbed him.

"You go with out or God help me I will hit you with a shower for more than five minutes!" He shouted but muttered at the same time with a giant fake smile on his face.

"No!" Jerome screamed and sat down and was shaking at the thought of a shower beating for more than five minutes.

**Fabian's room...**

Fabian was never the best at choosing what he does he has been in his room looking at four different out fits for two hours now as his hair took him about twenty minutes.

Joy was helping him choose what to wear but then again she was also getting annoyed with him.

"Pick this one it brings out the colour in your eye's." Joy pointed to a blue shirt that had very short sleeves and was nearly armless. She also picked out some denim shorts that where knee-length.

"No if Jerome wears red we will clash." He was thinking about getting Joy to text Alfie to find out what Jerome was wearing because neither of the boys gave each other their numbers yet. "Joy text Alfie and ask what Jerome is wearing." He didn't ask it was more of an order.

"No! I'm not using my date to ask what his friend is wearing." She shook her head and put her hands out while saying this.

Then Joy got a text from Alfie.

**_ALFIE: Where r u we have been here ten minutes._**

**_Joy: Fabian doesn't know what to wear in fear of what Jerome is wearing something the same or similar or if he will clash with his clothes._**

**_ALFIE: He is wearing red long sleeved shirt and black jeans._**

**_Joy: Thanks._**

"He is wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans." Joy told Fabian and then Fabian picked up a white t-shirt s black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He ran straight in the bathroom and he got dressed very quickly. He was straight out the bathroom and he ran to the Lobby and Joy soon followed.

Jerome got up when he could see Fabian running.

"Hay Fabian you alright." He smiled which made Fabian blush and was regretting puting his outfit on now.

Joy walked down and Alfie met her half way.

"Jerome is the worst." Alfie wasn't happy.

"No Fabian spent twenty minutes doing his hair and a then two hours choosing an out fit." Joy face palmed herself.

"Well that is the opposite way round with Jerome." The two laughed and looked over to a blushing Fabian and Jerome with a small smile on his face.

"We are gonna have to help them out aren't we?" Joy asked although it was more of a fact seeing that it was Fabian's first date ever.

"Yeah." Alfie said bluntly.

They all ordered a taxi and waited about fifteen minutes. They all got to the fair about an hour or so after they got in the car.

Fabian was over whelmed as he was with somebody on a date and people kept looking and staring at the two of them. Jerome walked around untill he found a game where soft toys could be won.

Alfie looked at him "Win one for Fabian and then the date will be practically perfect already." Alfie winked and went and paid for a game and one Joy a small toy elephant.

Jerome went over and paid and failed he kept paying and he still couldn't do it.

Fabian looked at him like he was crazy. Then he paid and played the game and one top prize first time and he won a huge teddy bear.

He then gave it to Jerome, "Here you go." Jerome wasn't annoyed that Fabian won but he was annoyed because he was trying to win for him.

"Thank you Fabes." he was shocked but he was going to win something for his date. He paid again and this time he won the smallest prize which was a small key ring that was shaped as a small heart. He then went to Fabian and blushed and in a way in which made him seem ashamed said "Here." he gave Fabian the small heart key ring.

"Th-th-th-thank yo-yo-yo-you." Fabian was shy again which made Jerome smile. Jerome carried the Teddy bear while Fabian put the small key ring on his belt hock.

"Do you know what to call him yet?" Fabian asked and pointed to the bear.

Jerome started to blush and looked at the toy, "Mr Stutter, after the boy who won him for me." Jerome flicked his hear from out of his eyes. He heard people around talking about them but Jerome didn't understand. "I think Jerome bottom's." and then people laughed, Jerome turned to Fabian and asked,

"What's bottoming." Jerome never heard anyone say that before Fabian stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" he asked quickly and was rather annoyed and started to remember things again.

"Coz some people are saying that they think I bottom. What do they mean." Jerome looked really worried thinking it was something that was an illness.

"They are saying that they think you take it up the arse." Fabian decided to be blunt, "But don't worry we are nowhere near that stage yet." He laughed because he thought that Jerome was going to ask him if he bottoms.

"Oh." Jerome was trying not to blush but failed miserably. "Lets go in the haunted house." Jerome quickly changed subjects swiftly because he didn't want sex talk on his first date.

"Ok." Fabian was then dragged into the line. He then got a text from Joy,

_**Joy: Where r u?**_

_**Fabian: in line for the haunted house.**_

_**Joy: perfect Jerome gets scared and you comfort him.**_

Fabian sighed and he just was so annoyed at Joy for thinking that he would get Jerome scared and he will be the protective boyfriend, then Fabian couldn't help but wonder if Jerome was his BOYFRIEND because this is the first date he ever has been on in his life. However he was thinking for a while and then realised it was their turn to go in to the ride.

It was rather small and the seating was two to a carriage and even then there was hardly any space between any of them.

"You alright?" Jerome asked as the ride just started and was rubbing Fabian's knee to comfort him.

"Yeah." Fabian replied.

Half way through Fabian got really scared because things kept jumping out at him but Jerome laughed at him, Jerome kissed the top of Fabian's head making Fabian blush but luckily the ride was too dark to see him blushing. However Jerome found out he was blushing from Fabian's stuttering. "Th-th-th-thank y-y-y-you." Jerome found it really cute. Fabian looked at Jerome and noticed that the toy was gone, "Where is Mr Stutter?" Fabian was rather annoyed thinking that Jerome has lost it.

"I gave it to the person controlling the ride to look after." He explained.

Fabian was happier now. It took him a while before he realised that his fingers had intertwined with Jerome's. He wanted to let go but he needed the feeling it had of Fabian's heart breaking through his chest.

They got off the ride and Jerome picked up his teddy bear. Alfie and Joy met the two of them out side the ride to talk.

"How was it?" Joy asked with a wink in Fabian's direction.

"Fabian here, was scared so I ended up comforting him." Jerome quickly took hold of Fabian's waist and placed his head on top of Fabian's, "he ended up being cute and blushed and stuttering."

Alfie gave Fabian his signature cheesy grin.

The four ended up going on the tea cups a few roller coasters, went in the tunnel of love which Jerome was rather scared of because of the water and Fabian just giggled because Jerome was hanging on to him for dear life and started to wish that they went on this ride first.

"You alright?" Fabian asked with a very wierd look on his face because the way that Jerome was looking he was more concerned for him.

"Yeah just got a fear of water." Jerome was surprised with himself he ended up blushing so much brighter than the giant pink love heart on the wall they past. He never openly admitted his fear of water to anyone but Trudy, Alfie and a friend of his he meet when he was 16 but hasn't spoken to him in about a year or two.

"You should have said something. We could have gone on a different ride." He rubbed Jerome's arm soothingly.

"I didn't want to wreck it for you." He hid his face in shame.

Fabian has been confused on their relationship he didn't know if they where together or anything, and if they where a couple who is the masculine one and who was the Feminine one because they seemed to switch roles every two minutes.

When they got out the tunnel Jerome ran as far away as he could and looked at the ferris wheel.

"Fabian let's go on that one now." His eyes lit up but Fabian looked at it but he had a fear of heights. Joy whispered in his ear at this point,

"He went on water for you and the ferris wheel is a great way to wrap up a date." Joy winked and Fabian agreed to go in the Ferris wheel. The compartments where like the haunted house however they where seats across from each other and could fit four people but Joy and Alfie wanted those two to have some privacy and they went on two compartments before them.

Jerome got in and sat down and spread his legs so Fabian had his leg room two.

The ride started but they went up very slowly but then when they got to the top. The ride stopped. A voice came through some speakers,

_"We're sorry Ladies and Gents but the ride has broken down and it will be about an hour give or take to fix." _Fabian was panicking because of his fear of heights but Jerome looked at him and didn't know why Fabian was having a fit.

"You ok?" Jerome feels like he has had to say that all night.

"No I am afraid of heights and I only agreed because of Joy saying it's a good chance to DTR." Fabian was trying to make the walls bigger so he can panic and move around.

"What's DTR!" Jerome asked looking really confused.

"Define the Relationship." Was Fabian's reply and he answered quickly.

"Here maybe this will help." Jerome then moved in and kissed Fabian passionately. Both boy's eyes were closed and neither of them knew how but they where using their tongues. Jerome broke the kiss, "Better?" he gave his sly smile and all Fabian could do was blush.

"M-m-m-much, b-b-b-but I-I n-n-n-need t-t-t-to ma-ma-make s-s-s-sure." Fabian grabbed Jerome by the collar and crashed their lips together and then deepened the kiss, his erection grew and he wanted to have attention. He kept kissing the boy but covered his groin to hide his growing member.

Jerome already noticed and his was also growing. However he didn't hide it, "I can help with that." He then took his hands to cup Fabian's growing member.

Fabian pushed his hands out the way but he knew that something would have to happen soon or he would lose Jerome forever as he thought that Jerome had a lot of dates and sex however it was the opposite. He then changed subject, "Where is Mr Stutter?" Fabian knew he kept asking.

"I left him with the ride controller don't worry he can't see us." It was true nobody could see them. Jerome started cupping Fabian again but this time Fabian was cupping Jerome.

"You still want to?" he asked. Jerome said nothing but he started to open the zip of Fabian's trousers, he popped the button on his boxer briefs and pulled out Fabian's massive boner, he couldn't believe how huge it was, he didn't think he could get the thing in his mouth. He started to blow hot air onto the minni Fabian.

"Just do it." Fabian whispered into his ear. Jerome started to lick the tip of the member before putting the head in, Fabian moaned at the pleasure he grabbed Jerome's hair and started to face fuck the boy. Jerome started to gag but soon got used to it and started to deep throat Fabian. He was licking the underside of the growing member, then Fabian got him off of his cock, and Jerome took out Fabian's balls as he started to suck on them. He then went back to the penis and sucked like crazy.

"I-I-I-I'm go-go-go-gonna c-c-c-cum!" Fabian yelled and sprayed his webs of cum into Jerome's mouth however he was cumming to much and Jerome swallowed it all and made sure not a single drop was wasted. "Now your turn." Fabian then took Jerome's member out and couldn't help but stare at the cock that was twice as long and twice as wide as his own.

"You don't have to." Jerome tried to stop him because he didn't want Fabian to remember anything he didn't want to.

"No I have to." Fabian then just got stuck in and took the entire thing in his mouth and sucked like crazy. He went up for air now and then but it turned Jerome on more with the spit that is dripping from Fabian's mouth to his cock. Fabian licked the underside and took the cock in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. It wasn't long before Jerome cummed with out warning. Fabian swallowed it all and didn't put Jerome's member back in. He started to take off his own trousers and looked out the window to see if the ride had started moving again however it didn't. No notices were given from the speakers.

Jerome had his eyes closed since he cummed, when he opened them he noticed a completely naked Fabian sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Fabian gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Seducing you. Then getting you to fuck me." He whispered in his ear as he took Jerome's top off. He started to bite Jerome's nipples and Jerome whimpered.

"You don't have to you know?" He tried to stop him but Fabian started to suck his pulse point. When Fabian stopped he left a big mark.

"I want to and that labels you as mine. He removed Jerome's trousers and now Fabian is sitting on Jerome with only boxers covering him from being naked like himself. He got up and took Jerome's underwear off with his teeth. He then started to give Jerome a hand job while he looked at the boy's beauty his slight tan his muscular body his six-pack and when he felt Jerome was completely hard he spread his ass cheeks apart and rubbed the top of his entrance with Jerome's fully hard member. He then took the entire thing in him and didn't move for a while before moving to adjust to the feeling. He then started to go up and down making Jerome moan at how tight Fabian was and the heat surrounding his hard member. Jerome was thrusting up and started to give Fabian a hand job and did it in time with his thrusts.

"Do you wanna cum for me now Fabby?" as Jerome whispered in Fabian's ear. Fabian screamed at this as Jerome just hit his prostate.

"Keep hitting there and you have a deal." So Jerome kept hitting that spot every time. It wasn't long before Fabian came over Jerome's hand and both of their stomachs it also hit himself in the face. Jerome licked his face where Fabian's cum hit.

"The second time I tasted you today that must be a record." Jerome was so tired. He stopped but Fabian took over and started ridding again.

"Well you are allowed we are together." He wasn't blushing but he was rather shy, "How does it taste?"

"Sweet and rather delicious I think I will have to do that more." It wasn't long before Jerome unleashed his liquid into Fabian and both boys moaned. Fabian got up and licked his cum up from Jerome's chest.

"Your right. It is." He licked his lips and sat back as Jerome licked the cum from Fabian's also muscular chest. Jerome looked at Fabian and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How's mine taste." He licked the cum from his hand and Fabian blushed and did his stuttering thing.

"S-S-S-Sour but I like sour." He didn't stutter as much because he soon got back into his clothes and helped Jerome back into his.

They where there for another twenty minutes before the ride started to work.

When Jerome and Fabian got off Joy ran and gave Fabian a huge hug.

"You alright I am so sorry it stopped working or even said you should go on it." she was so apologetic and was panicking but she looked at Alfie and smiled.

"I was fine Jerome... comforted me." He gave a small smile and a wink. Jerome's time to blush.

"What did you do up there?" Alfie asked with a sly smile on his face.

Jerome dodged the subject "Lets go."

They all left in a taxi again.

When they got back to the hotel it was about one in the morning. Jerome and Alfie walked Fabian and Joy to their room. Joy kissed Alfie good night.

Alfie left and Joy went into the room.

"We should do that more often." Jerome said with a smile on his face and kissed Fabian.

"Yeah but next time I get the pleasure you get the painful pleasure." he kissed back and went into his room. Jerome skipped to his room with a huge grin on his face.

Joy grabbed Fabian, "What did you two do for the time we were up there?" she was really confused because she overheard the convocation between the two boys out side.

"Usual first date stuff, you know kiss and shag no biggy." Fabian thought it was first date stuff but Joy looked like she was going to commit murder.

"What?" She half shouted, "Shagging isn't first date never ever first date with anybody. You should do that at least fifth date." Fabian looked at her in surprise.

"What about all those dates you had with guys every few weeks?" he yelled he thought because of that it was fine otherwise he wouldn't have done it although he wasn't a virgin to begin with.

"I'm allowed one night stands but you never had a date untill tonight so it is slightly different because I have more sex then I can remember but you only had it once through rape. Your Damaged Goods." Fabian took offence to the last part and ran to the bathroom and Joy was so sorry as she realised what she said to him.

**Jerome's room...**

"You shagged him?" Alfie just heard the story of the first date ever and he already lost his virginity.

"Yeah you do it all the time." Jerome said and didn't understand what was wrong with it.

"No I have one night stands but I am different because I have slept with more girls than I care to remember. But you just lost you virginity on the first date which is big no no. You do it when your ready." Alfie was trying so hard to say it so it wouldn't offend Jerome and tried to avoid a fight.

"I was ready." He screamed.

"But your Damaged Goods!" Alfie yelled at him. Jerome then punched him round the face. He grabbed Alfie by the arm and dragged him to the door and throw him out.

"When you grow up and accept it come back untill then fuck off." The door was slammed shut.

**Fabian's** **Room...**

Fabian got out the bathroom and Joy was on her bed.

"Please I'm so sorry for saying that to you." She tried to give him a hug but he moved back.

"I'm gonna go be with Jerome for a bit." He walked out and passed Alfie. Alfie gave him a death stare and started to talk to Joy.

"Jerome has kicked me out because I said something to him. Can I stay here?" Alfie asked.

"Sure, Fabian is annoyed with me because I called him Damaged Goods." she let him enter.

"That is what I called Jerome." He sat on the bed and then they had sex through the night to get their minds off of things.

**Jerome's room...**

Fabian knocked on the door. Jerome answered with anger in his eye but it died as he looked into Fabian's hurt eyes.

"Can I stay with you for a while? Me and Joy had a fight." Fabian started crying.

"Sure baby." He let his boyfriend in and gave him a huge hug.

Fabian cried himself to sleep as Jerome rubbed his arm and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

**You all better love me I spent ages doing this I didn't break or anything!**

**I know it is rather long but I needed to make up after not uploading anything yesterday.**

**Any way I haven't read anything new to give you a suggestion however there is a story I am going to tell you about now and it is a work in progress that I am thinking about doing.**

**It will be called 'The Joker and the Geek' so I will try to do something soon and isn't my usual rated M but it will be rated T so still high but it is just a cute little story about a paring unseen before. I am not giving too much away incase people steal my idea but that might happen soon. I make no promises I will only do it if I finish this story or I have loads of PM asking me to do it either way It isn't set in stone yet.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay guy's! **

**I am really sorry I have had huge writers block at the moment. As of the end of the last chapter I was telling you about the new story I was writing called The Joker & The Geek. I am pleased to inform you all that I have decided to put that story into action. It is a Fabian/Alfie story. I haven't seen this pairing yet so I thought let's be different.**

**I am so glad that everybody is viewing this story, I have put all my effort into it, as of Ship Dead and Something Blue I have started and yet to finish but I don't have a clue because I don't know what to do with them.**

**So anyway, I hope you liked the 4000+ words in the last chapter alone I felt bad that I missed a few days. I might do it for this chapter but lets just see how it goes from this moment onwards. **

**Lets get on with it and stop this babbling.**

* * *

Fabian woke up, he turned to face a sleeping Jerome in a chair. He felt flattered that Jerome has sat next to him all night like his Mum when he was in hospital for over a week because of some reason he forgotten but all he remembered was that his Mum never left his side. That's one of the things he thinks about when looking at Jerome was how care free he was just like Fabian's mother. However his real dad was unknown to Fabian because his Mother kicked him out because he cheated on her and hit her a lot.

Fabian got up and started to kiss Jerome.

Jerome was already awake but he let Fabian kiss him without moving and he made a quick snoring sound. Fabian hit him realising he wasn't actually asleep.

"Hay beautiful." Jerome opened his eyes and looked into Fabian's brown eyes. The only thing that he could think of when looking into Fabian's eye's was Trudy and his promise to her.

"Don't hay beautiful me after making me kiss you thinking you where asleep when you where awake." Fabian was really annoyed with the taller boy about tricking him.

"I didn't force you to do it." Jerome giggled and that was another thing that Jerome liked about Fabian and that was him blushing a bright shade of pink. It made Jerome want him even more.

"I'm gonna have a shower, you going to join me." Fabian asked with a wink quickly getting rid of his bright pink cheeks.

Just then Jerome's phone rang. It was the police, he had the number because they told him he had to keep it saved on his phone for some reason.

"Just give me a second this call needs to be taken." Jerome picked up the phone.

"Okay..." Fabian didn't look at the phone but he didn't know what would be more important than him at the moment. He went into the bathroom but didn't lock the door.

"Hello Jerome Clarke speaking." Jerome said down the phone formally.

_"Yes Mr Clarke, it appears we have a few bits of bad news for you." _The voice was a womans and sounded really upset but it wasn't like it was for her.

"What is it if I am allowed to ask?" Jerome had this formality on the phone thing, he rarely ever spoke informally over the phone unless it's Trudy or Alfie.

_"Your Mothers dead." _The woman sounded apologetic but Jerome was about to speak but she didn't finish, _"And your Fathers been let out on good behaviour."_

Jerome froze, he couldn't move, nor speak it was almost as if he just died where he was. "What?" was all he managed to get out in the end but the police woman was understanding and she had to tell him what his Father is going to do now.

_"As there was no restraining order we can't physically stop him from finding you. However there was another thing as well. Do you have a brother or sister?" _The woman asked but Jerome got confused.

"No I'm an only child." He said after a few minutes of silence between the two of them. "Why?"

_"Before he left he said he was going to find is children. Thank you for your time Mr Clarke." _The woman hung up.

Jerome dropped the phone to the floor, he didn't realise he was on the phone so long that Fabian already had a half and hour shower.

"Who was that?" Fabian asked coming out the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"The police." Jerome answered still looking into space.

"What did they want?" Fabian asked Jerome wasn't being really all that clear.

"My Mum is dead and my Dad has been let out of jail." Fabian was going to say something but he noticed that Jerome hasn't finished, "I have a brother."

"Isn't that a good thing? You aren't alone you can find your brother, I am rather surprised you didn't say that in the interview." Fabian sounding shocked that Jerome didn't mention it earlier.

"I didn't find out about him untill today." Jerome got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door quickly. Fabian just stood where he was and stared at the chair. He looked at his phone and he picked it up and dialed Joy.

There was no answer so he quickly got dressed and he left a note for Jerome and he ended up going to his own room. He knocked on the door.

Alfie opened it wearing Joy's pick dressing gown that was way to small and you could see the head of little Alfie.

"I need to talk to Joy." Fabian ordered and pushed past Alfie. Joy was sitting in the bed with a blanket over her. "In have to talk to you."

"Sure." she replied hitting the bed next to her, "Alfie go talk to Jerome and maybe apologise." She motioned to the pile of Alfie's clothes.

"Yeah, I'll gust get changed in the bathroom and go straight there." He said starting to pick the pile of clothes up.

"I don't think you should just yet." Fabian looked at Alfie with despair in his eyes.

"Why should I listen to a little slut who had sex on Jerome's first date and taking his virginity? I know you lost it a long time ago but don't play with Jerome like that." He was really pissed.

"The police just told him that his Dad is out of jail and his Mum is dead also he has just found out he has a brother or sister." Was Fabian's reply, "Also he started off last night."

"What?" Joy and Alfie said at the same time.

"Yeah, he was the one who started it." Fabian knowing full well that wasn't what they where talking about.

"I have to talk to him." Alfie ignored the fact that Fabian was in the room and took off the dressing gown. Fabian just started checking his huge member out. Fabian wanted to taste it but was soon out of it when Joy covered his eyes. It was her toy not his. She liked them at least seven inches or whats the point, plus she liked his skinny body with that chocolate toned skin. Fabian continued looking over Joy's hand.

Alfie finished getting dressed and ran out the door. He ran all the way to Jerome's room. He knocked his special knock that let Jerome know it was him, simply because when Jerome was little they had to do this because he thought it was his parents coming to get him.

**_Flash back:_**

_Jerome was hiding under the bed as he heard a knock on the door. Trudy walked in looking for the young boy. _

_"Sweetie where are you?" Trudy looked around and Jerome came out from under the bed._

_Alfie ran to Trudy and told her off,_

_"You need to have a knock that Jerome will be able to tell apart or he gets scared." Alfie frowned at Trudy._

_"How do you know that?" asked Trudy bending over._

_"C-c-c-coz I-I t-t-t-tummy h-him." Trudy looked at Jerome with such delight._

_"Your talking." She quickly gave him a hug and Jerome was happy with the embrace. "We just need to work on the right words in the sentence to get it to make sence coming out your mouth."_

_"A-A-A-A-Afie toad me (Alfie taught me)." Jerome gave his friend a hug, "M-meet r-r-rike A-A-A-A-AFIE. (I like Alfie.)"_

_"Yep, we're getting there Trudy I promise I just taught him words but not sentences, but please make a knock that Jerome will understand or he will hide thinking it is his parents coming to get him." Alfie explained and gave Trudy a big cheesy grin._

_"Ok but Jerome, your parents are never going to find you I promise you that." she gave Jerome a huge hug. _

_Alfie smiled at the two of them and Alfie blow a small kiss to Alfie._

**_End Flash back:_**

Jerome answered the door. "I'm sorry man about last night, I should never of butted into your private life." Alfie said looking at the floor in shame.

Jerome gave him a huge hug and started to cry, "Has Fabian told you?" he asked his best friend, no wait not his friend. His BROTHER.

"Yeah he has, but listen to me he will never get near you as long as I'm around."

Jerome smiled and continued to hug his friend.

"control your boyfriend he was staring at my dick." Alfie told his best friend.

"Yeah I will." Jerome smiled as Alfie rubbed his back soothingly.

"Can I get a fresh set of clothes to wear?" They giggled.

"Sure." Jerome said and broke their hug. Alfie shut the door and took all of his clothes off. "I think he would prefer your ass simply its my favorite part of you." Jerome playfully grabbed his friends bum. "Actually now that I pay more attention he would like both mainly your little friend in his mouth."

"Shut up you, or I will do naughty things to you like play pole dancing with your mini pole." Alfie and Jerome joked about having sex all the time and grabbed each other all the time and always after they have an argument.

"Maybe we could have a foursome in the future?" Jerome playfully asked as Alfie finished getting dressed.

"Only if your ass is mine." The two laughed and Jerome blow a kiss to Alfie.

"Wish it was your dick I was blowing."

The two were on the floor laughing so loudly and couldn't stop.

* * *

**Well what a different chapter I have made.**

**Right so recommendation time**

** s/8791074/1/He-s-Making-A-List by Maribor **

**It's a smutty Doctor who story around christmas time and only has two chapter but it's fantastic if you want to read something cute, sexy and smutty all at once with the first chapter all about Rory and The Doctor.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys!**

**I am really pleased with this story so far and I am going to do it for as long as I possibly can.**

**I have had someone ask me for a foursome chapter, however I will be doing one, just not so soon as people might like it may happen in 4-6 chapters but may be sooner may be later so please don't hold me to that.**

**I am also trying to get the split up scene happening soon but I will wait and see how things plan out first before I write that.**

**I am also pleased to tell you about the story I am going to write when this is finished. I am not sure if it will be a HOA story or if I will move into a new show or movie. **

**I also want to tell you that in this chapter there is going to be a flash back into Fabian's passed before I end the chapter a huge twist will happen. Just read on and find out what it is.**

**Lets get on with this story then.**

* * *

Alfie just left the room to see Jerome about the news.

Fabian was on the bed and Joy was next to him looking really bad.

"Look I am sorry about last night. I was totally out-of-order by calling you that." She spat it out and looked away. "Lets just forget it ever happened."

"Forget what?" Fabian was playing along and that brought a huge smile to Joy's face. "So how was he?" Giving Joy a small wink and flashing a smile on his face.

"Well that has nothing to do with you does it." she got out of bed with the blanket over her body.

"Sorry, but I saw the size of that thing when it was wanting action so fuck me but I don't think it shrinks when it gets to its full length." Fabian joked and giving a small laugh to his friend.

"No it didn't hurt." She was being honest but she didn't want to talk about her boyfriends dick to her GBF.

"Was it like two foot just under?" He was licking his lips playfully.

"It's not like we measured it while having a shag." She was defending herself now.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Fabian stopped the giggling and went to a new topic.

"How could I forget?" she said softly as she started to remember.

**_Flash back:_**

_Fabian just got into his class. It was weird for him, his first day at school ever in his whole life. Yeah he was five but he still couldn't believe it was this big._

_He walked into his class room so shy and nerves and blushing like crazy. He walked in and he sat down. He was five minutes early but he wanted to be as he would be a nerves wreck if he waited outside._

_When the class started a swarm of four to five-year olds enter. The teacher walked in and noticed everyone but one boy was standing up getting to know everyone else. Just then her little girl came into the class._

_"Mummy your my teacher?" she asked with wide eyes._

_"Yes Joy but only call me Mummy when we're at home." the teacher looked at the young boy sitting alone while everyone just looked at him. "Joy do you want to make a new friend?" she asked._

_The little girl nodded._

_"Can you go and talk to the little boy over in the chair on his own, he looks like he needs someone like you to cheer him up." said the teacher._

_The girl skipped to the boy with a huge smile on her face. "Hay!" she yelled and everyone knew she was going to be the loud one in class._

_The boy looked up, "H-h-h-h-h-hay." he whispered stuttering._

_"Why you doing that?" she asked bluntly._

_"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get sh-sh-sh-shy." The boy hid behind his power rangers lunch box._

_"Well you don't need to be shy around me, I tell you what we can be friends for life if you wanna?" she asked closing her eyes with her hands behind her back leaning forward._

_The boy's eyes lit up like fireworks, "O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay." he said with a huge blush on his face and a very small smile that Joy noticed._

_"I'm Joy Mercer." She said, "What's your name?"_

_"F-F-F-Fabian, Fabian R-R-R-R-Rutter." he was rather surprised that he already made a friend._

**_End Flash back:_**

Fabian was also remembering that wonderful. Then it started again the flashes of memory of that horrible man.

Who tied him up, touched with had sex with before he was legal. He always wanted to tell Joy but he knew that it would be too late and everyone would have known by dinner time.

During him remembering the memory of him and Joy, she managed to get changed.

"We gotta go so you can film your new music video." she said with the same smile she had on her face when they first met.

They left and texted their boyfriends to say they had to go to work.

When they got to the place they where filming the director came to Joy while Fabian was getting changed in his trailer.

A knock on the door came and Fabian answered it.

"Fabian this is the director." Joy moved out the way.

Fabian's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it, why?

"Hello Fabian." The man stretched out his hand for a hand shake.

Fabian just couldn't his eyes were locked on the face, it was carved in his mind.

"Fabian whats wrong?" Joy asked him looking worried, did Fabian not get along with him.

"Get out." Fabian managed to get out eventually but it was so quiet no one heard him.

"What?" asked the man.

"Fucking hell get away from me!" Fabian screamed and tried to shut the door but the man put his foot between the door.

"Why?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Fabian whats going on with you?" Joy asked she didn't understand.

"Get that man away from me." he said looking at Joy "NOW!" he yelled at Joy. The Man stopped and grabbed Fabian's arm. He whispered something in his ear.

"I told you to forget me, or do I need to punish you?" he said in a lustful voice.

"You belong in prison Brian." He yelled and finally shut the door.

* * *

**Well what do you think. **

**If your wondering why he wasn't in jail, is because he wasn't caught and by the time no one knew where he was and everything stopped.**

**So I don't have a story recommendation however I have decided to do recommendations of YouTubers, books, films, music and TV shows now just to make things interesting. Plus I don't read a lot of Fanfiction at the moment because I haven't found any I really like so if you want to throw one my way, PM me or put it in the review so I can recommend them for people to read.**

**This week is a Song known as 'Come and get it" by Selena Gomez I don't usually like her music but this is stuck in my head.**

**So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay guys! **

**Really sorry for how late this chapter is I had some days out and I started writing this but then I had people getting me for everything but to sit down and write something. Also I have had a small problem with writing called writers block but I have had all these other ideas for stories I will be finishing everything else but this one and The Joker and The Geek soon because I just need to get them done. Also that if you want to see something new I will be doing something like Beautiful Creatures because I love it so much I am in Love but if it is HOA I will let you know. **

**So lets get on with it then! **

* * *

Fabian was standing behind the door to his trailer. He kept hearing knocking at the door but he wasn't going to open it at all. He just couldn't think, move or do anything at all. He was terrified of him. Why was Brian there? Why isn't he getting arrested. He reached over to the phone and started dialing 999 but then he quickly changed his mind and called Jerome as they finally exchanged numbers on the way to their first date.

The wasn't an answer so he left a voice mail, "Jerome I really, really need to talk to you. It's really important." He hung up the phone and he heard a knock from the door, "Who is it?" He yelled through the door.

"It's me." came Joy's voice, "Can I come in?" she asked.

He opened the door and looked around and pulled Joy in by the arm.

"Fabian what's wrong?" she was really worried about him as she never seen him like this.

"I want him away from me." he said as he went to the sofa and jumped on it.

"Who?" she had no clue who he was on about.

"Brian." He started to cry as he whispered it.

"He's a fantastic director though why on earth would you want him gone?" she was really concerned.

"He was the pathetic man who raped me and the one you assured me would never come back into my life!" he yelled at her. He wasn't trying to be mean to her but he was shocked she didn't remember him.

"What? How is he not in jail?" she asked Fabian giving him a hug understanding why he was so upset.

"He did a runner plus because he went to a different country we couldn't get him and as no one knew where he was going they couldn't get the government to arrest him and as he was out the country for a long period his charges would be dropped.

The door opened and Brian walked in.

"Can I talk to you in private Fabian?" he asked politely.

"No I want you gone." Joy motioned to the door.

"What ever you have to say you can say it in front of Joy." He didn't want secrets and it was a safety reason for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I am here." he was being blunt now and Fabian was pleased about that.

"Go on then. Spit it out then." Fabian spat out hissing at the old man.

"It's about your dad, he wants to meet you." Brian looked at him with soulful eyes full of hope.

"Why? I don't have any thing to say to him." Fabian looked like he was going to kill the man.

"He didn't want to but it was because of his other child I don't know the details but he wants you to meet him." Brian looked like he was going to be sick at this point.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Fabian walked over to the man feeling brave, "Is that it?"

"No, I'm sorry about all those years ago, you need to know I was ill. alcohol was the only thing that made sence to me." he tried defending himself but Fabian wasn't having it.

"You scared me for life. Even with your last words 'Don't you forget about me' I mean really you couldn't have just left my life and memory but now I have to live my life knowing that horrid memory because of those words." Fabian pushed the man out the door.

"Those weren't my last words. I told you that I was sorry. That sounds something your dad would have said." Brian said before the door was shut in his face.

"We're going home." Fabian told Joy as he got out of his outfit for the music video.

**Jerome's room...**

Jerome was more happy now that Alfie was there to cheer him up.

They sat and watched T.V.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Must be Fabian." Jerome said as he got up and answered the hotel room door, it was a member of staff at the hotel.

"I've been asked to give you a message." she said she handed him a piece of paper, "It was a man asking you for dinner as he wants you to meet somebody. The envelope hold the information of the restaurant and something you got to show to the member of staff there." she soon walked off.

Jerome opened it he didn't recognise the hand writing and assumed it was some director or something but he didn't recognise the restaurant.

"Where is Day's all it says is that it is in Brighton?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"It's fine I'll take you and wait across the road incase it is a creepy guy." Alfie joked.

"No need it's a plus one." Jerome smiled and Alfie looked at him weirdly.

"Wouldn't you want Fabian to go with you?" he wasn't sure why he wanted him to go.

"If I know the place is nice I can take him there on a date." he said and laughed as they made there plans.

**Fabian's room...**

Fabian just got in and looked at the floor where an envelope was Joy picked it up and handed it to Fabian.

He opened it although he didn't recognise the hand writing and he turned to Joy.

"Wanna go to Day's?" he looked at her with happiness.

"Sure why?" she asked as Fabian knew it was her favorite place to eat ever.

"I got a plus one invite to meet some guy hope it's a director or something." he hugged Joy.

* * *

**Well sorry for this being rather late and short but I have had problems lately so I will do more.**

**I wonder if anyone knows the reason why they have been asked to go to the same restaurant.**

**Also this isn't the last you see of Brian. So please keep reading I may not be able to do any writing untill Friday but please keep with me or I will cry and nobody wants that.**

**recommending time, This week I am recommending a band called All Time Low simply because I have fallen in Love with them and I want people to listen to them because they are amazing I love their song Lost in the stereo.**

**Untill next time people.**

**Please review... PM me anything I just want your views and takes of the story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay guys!**

**I just noticed because of one of the reviews I promised a foursome chapter and to be perfectly honest I completely forgot about it and didn't write it so as this is a rated M story I will write it now and the restaurant chapter next. Also I am going to bring in more characters from the show into this soon like Victor, Nina, K.T. and some that were mentioned in twelve year old Jerome's chapter. So keep reading.**

**I am trying my best to write more chapters for the other stories but I just can't think properly at the moment.**

**Lets get on with it today then.**

* * *

Jerome, Fabian, Alfie and Joy where down at one of the night clubs. Neither of the couples know about being invited to the same restaurant on the same day

Fabian and Jerome where dancing on the dance floor with Fabian's arms waving above his head and was acting like it was a rave while Jerome just did such embarking on his dad dancing.

Alfie was slightly drunk and Joy wasn't impressed however she was in the same state and really hoped that nothing would happen that she would remember for the rest of her life and she knows if that happens she will regret it.

Jerome went to their table with Fabian intertwining their fingers together. Jerome started to drink his 'Fosters' however Fabian didn't do alcohol apart from a Gin and Tonic every so often maybe a glass of wine at weddings or funerals. Tonight he had lemonade.

"Wanna try some of this Faby?" Jerome asked sweetly with puppy dog eyes.

Fabian looked at him like he was crazy "I'm fine with my lemonade." he said.

"Why no ge advenderis? (Why not be adventurous)" Alfie asked laughing and was now fully wasted.

"Oh I will I'm going to order Coke next." Fabian being himself and joking. When Fabian finished his lemonade he was going to get his drink when Joy stopped him.

"I'll get it." she said masking her drunkenness.

"E'll elp (I'll help)" Alfie insisted and got up drunkenly and followed Joy to the bar.

A man was standing behind the bar there, he was rather old, tall about six-foot seven, his hair was blonde and had brown highlights that where natural, he wore the bar tenders uniform which was a black polo shirt and jeans.

"What can I do for you miss?" he asked as he looked at Joy with a welcoming smile.

"New aren't you?" she asked, "I often come here and your never here." she smiled sweetly.

"First day." the man replied, Joy knew he was about 40 give or take but he was still attractive.

"I'll have a coke with vodka in it." she ordered and paid the guy.

"So I don't see you as the alone type might I say." they guy said.

"No I'm with my Best friend, his boy friend and my boyfriend who is my best friends lovers best friend." she didn't know why she was telling the guy this.

"Oh how nice where are they?" the guy asked.

"Over there in the V.I.P section." she pointed over to the stairs.

"Ritch then?" he asked.

"No famous, Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke, the singer and the actor." she looked at the guy who was looked shocked, "My change?" she pointed to his hand with her cash.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." The man said and handed her his change, "A friend of mine had a run in with Fabian the other day." he said.

"Oh yeah that doesn't happen often. What was his name?" she looked over and noticed Alfie wasn't with her.

"Brian Mason." he answered.

Joy looked at him with evil eyes. "Nice to meet you." she said as she walked off.

He went to the next person to get their order.

She went up stairs and noticed Alfie was dancing on the dance floor with Fabian. Jerome was sitting in their booth with an ashamed look on his face.

"Whats up?" Joy asked.

"Fabian and Alfie are drunk." he answered.

"Fabian can't be drunk he has had lemonade all night." she said looking at Jerome.

"I might have got them to put vodka in it." he said as he prepared to be beaten by Joy.

"Thank God I thought I was the only one who did." she sighed in relief.

"Joy are you telling me you spike his drinks?" Jerome looked fake hurt and surprised.

"Well he goes to clubs but never orders alcohol so I make him get a little tipsy before I stop." she said.

While they where chatting Fabian fell over and was laughing and Alfie picked him up and fell on him again.

Alfie who was completely out of it looked at Fabian's soft lips and touched his soft skin that felt like silk, he stared into the deep brown eyes. Then both boys lost control. Fabian kissed Alfie while Alfie kissed back. Fabian was grabbing Alfie's ass cheeks with both of his hands. He slowly slipped his right hand down Alfie's boxers and started to finger Alfie in the middle of the dance floor. Luckily the entire floor was filled with only Fabian, Joy, Alfie and Jerome otherwise people would be staring. Fabian now had two fingers in Alfie's ass and earned a moan.

Joy and Jerome heard the moan and turned to see the two on the floor with Fabian's hand down the back of Alfie's boxers.

The next thing Alfie and Fabian knew they where in a taxi after being hit over the head hard.

They awoke when the taxi was outside the hotel.

"Sorry Joy. Fabian shouldn't have done that." Jerome felt bad.

"Neither of us knew how he behaved when drunk so it isn't your fault but why didn't you warn me about Alfie?" she asked.

"Well I knew about his speech problem when drunk but the part where he gets horny is news to me." The didn't notice that Alfie and Fabian where already in the room making out and continuing the fingering but with a little bit less clothing.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked. Jerome knew he wasn't as drunk because his speech is fine now. "Wanna do what we joked about the other day?" he asked while he was laying on top of Fabian.

"What did you joke about the other day?" Joy butted in feeling like she will kill someone.

"A foursome." Alfie blurted out.

That second Joy turned to Jerome. He thought that Joy was going to hit him but the next thing he knew he had her kissing him. "Lets do it." she said as she started to unbutton her top and unhooked her bra. Jerome liked what he could see. Huge boobs that just looked at him.

"Really?" Jerome asked not taking his eyes off the breasts.

"It is my dream to have a gang bang with four people." she said as she took her skirt off with one full swoop and revealed no panties, "Oh and I was prepared if Alfie wanted to do it in a stall at the club."

"One rule." Jerome said.

"Anything." Alfie said and Joy nodded.

"Fabian's ass is mine and mine alone got it."

"Sure thing honey." Joy said and led Jerome to her bed.

"My condition." Fabian said.

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"Jerome's ass is mine and mine alone."

They all agreed and started.

Alfie and Fabian where topless while Jerome was still fully clothed and Joy was naked.

Fabian was now on top of Alfie, he went down to Alfie's trousers and unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down with his teeth only. He pulled them down with his hands and started to suck Alfie's erection through the green material. Alfie was moaning like crazy and tried to free his hard member from his underwear but Fabian wasn't having any of it. He stopped sucking and went into to draw where there was some rope. He tied Alfie's arms round the bed post so he couldn't pull his underwear down. Fabian continued mouthing the still growing member. Finally after Fabian was mouthing for a while the member burst out of the hole. Fabian was shocked at the sight. It was even bigger then Jerome's it was at the very least 12-14 inches long. Fabian went into the same draw and pulled out a ring. He slipped it over the huge penis down to the base. Joy watched as Jerome was biting her nipples. Fabian engulfed the cock into his mouth.

A few minutes later Alfie was screaming, "I am going to cum!"

Fabian looked at him with an evil smile, "Your not going to though." he started to pant and Alfie was turned on more from the string of spit from his cock that lead the Fabian's mouth.

"Why not?" he asked as he started to moan more.

"I put a cock ring on you. Your not going to cum untill I say so and your cock isn't going down anytime soon as it holds the blood in place to." He then started to suck again. By this time Joy just watched. Jerome walked over to Fabian. He was still fully clothed and Fabian still was wearing his trousers.

Jerome started to help Fabian to suck the huge member while Joy fingered her clit and rubbed her boob. Alfie just moaned and wanted to cum so badly. It only made things worse when Joy got off from where she was and helped the other two to suck the huge cock.

"Somebody take this fucking cock ring off so I can cum on all of your faces!" with that they all got off and Jerome removed the cock ring. Just then Alfie exploded his cum all over Fabian's face. As everyone thought he was finished Alfie released over Jerome's face and then Joy's.

Then while Alfie was still tied to the bed Joy hovered over his face with he clit.

"Let me have it babe." Alfie begged and with that Joy shoved her self down and Alfie started to eat her out. Biting, licking her out. Fabian went back to Alfie's dick and took a bite at the top of it. As that happened Alfie moaned which made Joy go over her limit and poured her cum into Alfie's mouth which he swallowed.

Jerome was licking Alfie's cum off of Fabian's face. Then Fabian did the same to him while Joy wiped her face and licked her fingers. Not long after Fabian was pinned to the floor by Jerome. Joy untied Alfie now Alfie wanted revenge.

He went down on Fabian and took of Fabian's trousers with his teeth. Then he could see Fabian's very tight white briefs and got an idea. He made everyone wait as he went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of water which looked really cold and poured it over Fabian's bulging erection that was in his tight briefs which now are even tighter.

Alfie throw the bucket and started to suck through the material. Unlike what Fabian did to him he took the underwear off. He didn't suck but instead pulled his ass cheeks apart. With out any lube or protection Alfie lowered himself onto Fabian, Alfie waited to get used to a dick in his ass as he started to ride Fabian.

Jerome and Fabian started to whisper to each other during this.

"By the way we both now want to take away are conditions." Jerome said.

Joy looked puzzled, "What changed?"

"Well do you not see the huge 12 inch dick in front of us?" he started to give Alfie a hand job.

"14 inches actually." Alfie pointed out.

"Take your clothes off Jerome so I can fuck you." Joy demanded. With that Jerome took off all of his clothes and got out some protection. He pulled it over his dick and started to aim for Joy's ass. "Not there." She motioned to her vagina.

So Jerome went straight into her vagina.

Alfie got off of Fabian and moved to Jerome, He slapped Jerome's ass and spread his butt cheeks before putting himself all the way into Jerome. Jerome moaned and stopped fucking Joy for a second while he ajusted to Alfie's size in him. Then Alfie started to thrust in Jerome and Jerome felt like he was in heaven and started to thrust into Joy again. Then Fabian pulled Alfie's ass cheeks apart and started to fuck him with his tongue. Just then Alfie hit Jerome's prostate and Jerome spilt his load into Joy. Joy got off of Jerome and noticed that the condom split. She shrugged it off and went to Fabian and started to ride him while he still licking out Alfie. It wasn't long before Alfie spilt his cum into Jerome and left him. Jerome went down and licked him clean.

Fabian then released into Joy. And stopped eating Alfie's ass.

Then as he got up he was pushed to the bed and was having a make out time with Jerome.

Alfie and Joy finally got a chance to fuck. It wasn't long before Alfie spilt his load into Joy. He wiped him self clean with his fingers and sucked his fingers dry.

He moved over to Fabian and fucked him up the ass and gave the smaller boy a hand job at the same time. Alfie hit Fabian's prostate and made both boys cum with force. Fabian cummed all over Alfie's hand, Jerome's abs and his own nipples. Alfie pulled out of Fabian and Jerome ate Fabian out.

They all started to suck each other Fabian sucked Jerome and Jerome sucked Joy and Joy sucked Alfie and Alfie was sucking Fabian. They all exploded in each others mouths with force. Nobody spat any of it out.

Jerome felt bad that he hasn't fucked his boy friend yet. Then Alfie had and idea. he whispered it into Jerome's ear.

Then Jerome whispered to Fabian. "Do you mind if Alfie and me use the same entrance?" Fabian couldn't speak and simply nodded. Jerome went in first and Alfie went in not long after that. Fabian moaned so much. Joy went over to Fabian's mouth and sat on it and he embraced it and started to eat out her vagina and her ass.

Just then the door flew open and everyone turned and noticed one of the cleaners entered. At the shock Alfie and Jerome cummed inside of Fabian. Everyone got out of Fabian quickly and everyone got dressed as fast as they could. Alfie and Joy ran back to their room because Joy and Jerome switched so they could have sex with each others partners. While the cleaner just looked gob smacked.

"Here's your fifty Mick. Thanks." Fabian gave the guy fifty quid.

"Well anything for my step brother." Mick walked off happily.

"You got your Brian's kid." Jerome was surprised.

"Mum married again to a guy called Victor weird guy but he died of a heart attack and Mick has no one and we where good friends. I am rather surprised Joy didn't remember him."

They both laughed.

"How did you know he was in the area?" Jerome asked.

"He owns the hotel." Fabian replied.

"No one calls us Damaged Goods and gets away with it." Jerome said as they got out of their clothes and got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Who liked this chapter then I spent an entire week doing this trying to make it good and funny.**

**If you want to know when they came up with the plan it when Joy went to get Fabian's drink.**

**Do you really think I would let Alfie and Joy get away with calling them Damaged Goods did you.**

**recommendation time! This week I am recommending a youtuber known as Shane Dawson! I am in love with his stuff. I think he is amazing so please check him out.**

**Also next chapter is the restaurant Chapter. **

**I may have told you this but I am not planning to finish the story anytime soon but I want to let you know I have already know the ending to this story and it may lead to a sequel but I don't know yet.**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**a new thing I am doing in which I will ask you something and you answer in the reviews so here is the question,**

**Who do you think the bar tender is?**

**Untill next time people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay guys!**

**Now this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I have planned this out so well, I really want your views on what you think of this chapter.**

**If you really don't like this chapter please tell me.**

**So whats new in my life, well nothing is the answer I am just sitting at the computer all day writing for you guys.**

**With out any more delays I present the chapter of a life time.**

* * *

Fabian and Joy left early for Brighton because they wanted to go shopping at some stores like 'Jack Wills', 'Primark' and then Fabian's favorite place to shop in Brighton 'Zara'. Joy liked the shop but unlike Fabian she didn't see the big fuss. If you where at Fabian's house it was like his own 'Zara' at home because it was the main place Fabian got all of his clothes.

After they finished Shopping with Joy's four bags and Fabian's fourteen, they went to 'Costa' the place that if either of the two wanted to have a coffee they would go there. Joy ordered her usual tea and Fabian got his Hot chocolate because it was so tasty.

Fabian went into one of his seven bags from 'Zara' and brought out a pair of sun glasses and put them on,

"Oh someone is dressing up today!" Joy playfully shouted at Fabian who was posing in a way that made him look so camp it was untrue.

"Well darling a man has to be prepared for anything in this town." he said in the most funny camp gay voice ever. Joy was laughing her head off.

**Alfie and Jerome...**

Unlike Joy and Fabian these two left later in the morning still unaware that all four where going to Brighton to meet someone at Day's.

When Alfie and Jerome got to Brighton they where half asleep because of the night before when they went to shoot a show for some tv station at midnight.

"Why did you have to shoot last night?" Alfie complained and was dragging himself near a shop.

"While we are here let's get some clean clothes." Jerome pointed to 'Primark'.

"Maybe find a shower?" Alfie asked.

"Only if we go swimming before we head to the restaurant because that is the only place with a shower." Jerome pointed out.

"Lets do it!" Alfie shouted but was still being sleepy.

So they got a fresh set of clothes from 'Primark' but they didn't sell towels or swimming costumes so they went into a store that they didn't know and got four towels. Then they went into a store that was for swimming that had some weird name but neither of them could remember because they where so sleepy.

"Can I help you two?" asked a rather happy female worker.

"Yeah we need some swim suits can you point us to them?" Jerome asked.

"They are just behind the inflatable section. Anything else?" she was sounding chipper but Alfie just gave her evils before Jerome stopped him.

"Yeah what styles do you do?" he asked still tired and wiping his eyes.

"We do every kind of swimwear available. Now if you don't mind there are more people here to help." she skipped off happily to a pair of girls.

"How is she so awake?" Alfie moaned.

"She wasn't up until three in the morning." Jerome said as he pulled Alfie to the swimwear.

Jerome looked through nearly all it and couldn't find anything that would suit him. Alfie just picked up a pair of trunks that where black and where his size.

The woman came back to the two. "Found what you wanted?" she asked. Alfie was going to scream before Jerome put his hand over his mouth.

"He has but I can't seem to find anything that would suit me." he stated.

"Can you tell me what type you usually have?" she asked with a twirl of her hair and Alfie then realised she was flirting with Jerome.

"No I get different types, all I know is that I like my... private area all in the same place." he pointed to his groin and she smiled.

"Well then these are for you." she pulled off the rack a union jack speedo's. Jerome didn't have time to argue he just needed to get them and go however he looked at the size and he looked worried. "Don't worry one size fits all." she said and with that Jerome took them to the desk and paid.

They found a swimming pool and went swimming for a forty five minutes and Alfie then asked Jerome,

"What time do we need to be at Day's?"

"Half two I believe." Jerome got up and sat at the edge of the pool and got so many girls looking at the tight speedo's he was wearing that you could clearly see the shape and size of his penis. He noticed everyone looking at him and went to the locker rooms.

"Where are you going?" Alfie asked.

"To have a shower." Jerome replied and Alfie soon followed but before he could he looked down and noticed something.

"Jerome?" he asked.

"What?" Jerome replied.

"I kinda lost my swimming shorts." everyone was looking at Alfie's bubble butt.

"Come her then." Jerome ran back to the pool and picked Alfie up and tried to hide not so little Alfie but everyone could see the tip and all the boys mouths dropped wanting a penis that big.

When they got to the showers they got annoyed because it wasn't the types of showers with stalls but more lets watch everyone type.

However Alfie didn't care as he lost his trunks anyway. Jerome was rather shy about getting naked in front of strangers. Then Jerome noticed a pair of lads that where completely hot. As they took their trunks off without a second to think and Jerome just looked at their manhood. He didn't notice that one of them was looking at him.

"Jerry?" the guy asked and Jerome just jolted as he realised who it was.

"Eddie!" he yelled and ran for a hug. The boy beside him gave a slight cough.

"Who's your friend Eddie?" the guy asked as he grabbed Eddie's ass with slight force.

"Oh right. Benji this is Jerome Clarke the actor and the one who lived with me in the house. Jerome this is Benji my-" Eddie was cut off by Benji.

"Husband." as he showed Jerome the ring he was wearing.

"You got married. That is so good." Jerome was rather surprised but couldn't stop looking at either of the boy's six packs and tans.

"Jerome shower quickly we got to be at the restaurant in five minutes." Alfie didn't notice Eddie until he turned around. "Oh hay Eddie." as he got out and put a towel around himself.

Eddie and Benji just couldn't get the size of Alfie's cock out of their heads.

With that Jerome took off his speedo and showered quickly. He grabbed his towel and Eddie and Benji where still lost in the memory of Alfie's dick size.

"Oh and he's taken. Not by me but by his girl friend." Jerome walked off and Eddie and Benji snapped out of it. They grabbed their towels and went after Jerome. When they got to him they noticed how Alfie got dressed.

Alfie took his towel off and rubbed himself with it, he put the towel down and sat down to put his shirt on then his socks and just sat their for a minute.

"I need to be woken up more Jerome." with this he started to get hard and horny. Eddie and Benji sat in front of him. dribbling. "Fuck it I'm to horny just suck it you two." with that Eddie and Benji took turns sucking Alfie off. It wasn't long before Alfie spilt himself out into Benji's mouth who then swallowed it all. Jerome was now dressed and told Alfie to hurry up.

Benji and Eddie stopped Jerome to swap numbers.

Jerome and Alfie then left for the restaurant.

Benji and Eddie followed out after getting dressed themselves.

**Joy and Fabian...**

Joy and Fabian started to walk down to the restaurant. As they walked down Fabian noticed Jerome and started to run towards him. Joy followed after seeing Alfie but tripped. Jerome didn't notice Fabian untill he started running towards him. He got ready to be hugged but then something happened.

A black van stopped and two guys in masks came out from it. They grabbed Fabian who tried to resist but was drugged with chloroform.

Jerome ran to get them but it was too late. Fabian was thrown in the back and the two guys followed before speeding off.

"FABIAN!" Jerome yelled down the road as he ran after the van that soon disappeared into the distance.

Alfie ran to Joy and picked her up. Jerome approached them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with tears streaming down his face.

"We were asked to be at Day's for half two." She replied.

Jerome broke down in tears. It wasn't long before the Police arrived to question people.

* * *

**None of you where expecting that I tell you now.**

**So I got to be quick.**

**Recommending a show called Blue exorcist. Really good please watch or die.**

**Question.**

**"Who are the two that captured Fabian?"**

**please keep reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hay guys!**

**What an ending for chapter 11 yesterday. I hope you really liked it.**

**So anyway I don't know why some people keep wanting foursome or fivesomes but sadly I will not do one in this story unless I change my mind.**

**So as I said in chapter 1 I said this story was based on Hall of Fame by The Script and it is but it has gone a whole new direction now.**

**I just read that the guy who plays Finn in Glee died! I actually loved that show but I can never have idea's to get stories for it.**

**Anyway this chapter is completely Fabian based and is in his Point of View. Not completely but it is his point of view for the most of it.**

**Without anymore delays lets start this chapter.**

* * *

I was started to wake up. My head was in so much pain, the last thing I remember was running towards Jerome in Brighton then blank. Hang on where am I?

I don't remember this place it is really dark and it is really messy. What's that smell?

I look at my feet that have been chained to the floor and my hands are tied up. I then look next to me and a boy was there.

"Hay where am I?" I ask him and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're in hell." he answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask now getting scared.

"I've been here for nine years now. I forgotten so much like the feel of grass under my feet. I have seen so much down here." he was crying.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Jerome, Jerome Clarke." He answered.

"No you're not I am dating Jerome Clarke." I explained to him.

"No he isn't he was a child that was here called Micheal Grey, they rescued me after my Parents where arrested. I was cared for, well for a little while anyway. Then I found out what they did here." he was so scared.

"What's that smell?" I asked him I was so confused.

"Look over there." he pointed to the other side of the room and what was there made me understand why he called this place hell.

Hanging from the wall where dead bodies that where still bleeding out blood. I wanted to throw up and then a I heard a door and foot steps.

A girl came into the room with blonde hair she was rather pretty. She looked at the boy.

"Jerome are you alright?" she seemed to care. The boy was now looking happy.

"This is Amber. She is the only kind person around here." the boy was pleased.

"So if you're the kind one why haven't you tried to rescue him yet?" I ask, it was more like a fact if she was nice she would of tried to free him.

"They kill anyone who tries to rescue people from down here." she pointed at the wall with the bodies. Then she pointed to the corner.

A huge pile of bones where there. I ended up throwing up this time.

"One of them was from nine years ago. A boy called Alfie Lewis is there." She answered. I was now really confused.

"No I am dating Jerome and my friend Joy is dating Alfie." I was sure I was right.

"No you're not, you're dating Micheal Gray and your friend is dating a boy called Oliver Field." she looked up stairs. "I got to go honey, I'll see you later." she kissed the boy on his head. She ran upstairs.

"What ever you do don't look at her in the eye?" the boy insisted.

"Who Amber?" I asked.

"No Trudy!" he whispered loudly.

"Someone said my name?" just then a women appeared with black hair who looked about forty maybe fifty.

"Why am I here?" I asked her with venom in my voice.

"You need to ask the boss for that." she laughs in an evil way.

"Hello Fabian." I know that voice and all I wanted to do was run I could see his face.

"Brian." My voice was cracking and I just wanted to break down.

"Well now you know why." he said as he walked up to me and held my head in place. He kissed me and all I wanted to do was kill him. He started touching my groin and chest. "I am going to keep you down here for our special time. I always liked you Fabian, your cute little eyes your lips your body's build." He tried to kiss me again but I spat in his face. "Your never getting out of here alive so your going to have to come round soon." he walked out and Trudy followed him out.

In shock I blacked out.

**Alfie and Jerome in a coffee shop...**

**Nobody's point of** view.

"So you think the girl took our bait?" Alfie asked.

"I don't think she knows a thing Oliver." Jerome chuckled to Oliver.

"Your so bad Micheal." Oliver smiled in an evil way.

Micheal looked at Oliver and gave him a kiss and was touching him under the table.

"Nobody is none the wiser." Micheal kissed his lover again.

"How much longer do I have to fuck that girl?" Oliver asked with venom in his voice.

"Untill we get the word from Brian. We have stuck to the plan already, get Rutter to full in love with me, the fake phone call from the police we even put the invitation for the restaurant in his room. We wait untill he tells us to kill her off. Do you understand honey?" Micheal asked and got Oliver to realise in his underwear without touching his bare skin.

"Yeah, I am just shocked that Eddie didn't even notice it was you." Oliver said.

"Well he did leave not long after Jerome came in the picture and me and Jerome where really similar." the two chuckle as the left the shop back for the hotel.

**Joy and Mick...**

"Hay Joy you alright?" Mick asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mick, have you told Fabian's mum yet?" Joy was flooding with tears as she looked at all the bags that Fabian had got.

"Yeah. She's on her way here now." he rubbed her back in soft circles.

"I smell a Brian shaped rat." Joy said as she lent into Mick as she cried her eyes out. "It's weird." she said into his shoulder.

"What is?" Mick understanding her and looked into her eyes and not even questioning the Brian thing.

"Jerome and Alfie haven't really been that upset. After all Jerome was dating him and Alfie knew him well and they don't seem that sad." she explained.

"Jerome has suffered a lot worse but your right I 've seen them around and they seem fine and not like they just witnessed somebody being kidnapped." Mick agreed.

"Stay with me for a little while more?" Joy asked.

"I'm not going anywhere soon." Mick let Joy cry into his shirt as he tried to stay strong for her.

* * *

**Well I know nobody was expecting that.**

**So who knew that it was 'Alfie' and 'Jerome' who have been the bad guys all this time. I know a lot of you thought that Jerome and Fabian had the same dad but no.**

**As the genre said it is a romance/crime and so far there wasn't much crime in this so I thought I would add a little.**

**Right I have said I wasn't planning to end it soon however I am now planning to finish the story soon. I don't know when but by middle of August end of July I am thinking to finish it. I am really proud of this story an I really hope you have had as much fun reading as I have had writing it.**

**So recommendation this week is a little show I love at the moment called Criminal Minds! Best show ever that is crime!**

**Now the question? that isn't about the chapter but more with what you want to see happen.**

**What do you want to happen to Fabian in the next chapter?**

**Please review and PM! I love to hear what others feel about my stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay guys! **

**I know I am terrible at making you all wait but I have had so many problems and I have written this chapter about five times now and they all have been deleted so I am rather annoyed. It is baking hot as well so I have had to get outside on such nice days so I am not been able to write much.**

**This story now has become really hard to write but I am not giving up so I will finish it. I have been reading fanfics more now and I have read a new one I will be recommending later on in the chapter down at the bottom.**

**I also want to mention that this chapter is later from the last one. This takes place two years after the last one.**

**Lets get this started then.**

* * *

**Fabian's Point of View:**

I have been here for so long. I haven't been outside in the fresh air. I have many scares where I have been scratched, cut, whip marks even burnt. The boy down here told me that this place was hell. I didn't believe him at first but I do now. They used us as sex toys. I have been to a bed room where I have been raped several times.

Brian and Trudy made the girls stay to. I soon learnt that there where more than just Amber, the boy, Brian and Trudy. There was a girl called Patricia and another called Nina.

I could smell the blood taken from another victim. Brian sold us for sex and to make sure that people don't say anything about me being here he kills them in front of me.

I still hope and pray that Joy, Mick, Mum, Alfie or Jerome would come and save me. I just need that hope to keep me going each day.

I have to cry myself to sleep every night. The boy just drifts of to sleep next to me everyday, I don't know how he does it.

I don't even know the day. To keep me as sain as I could be I found a knife and brought it down stairs with me and I carve words into the wall. Brian found out but still let me have it but he took it away from me when he needed to get me and slid it across the floor when I need it. I just want to get out of here soon.

**Nobody's point of view:  
****Joy, Mick and Fabian's mum...**

Joy was laying in Fabian's bedroom at his mum's house. She stayed there hoping that Fabian would come through the door hoping it was just an act. However he never came back.

Mick was with his step-mother in the kitchen making something for Joy.

"Mum what do we do? It's been two years since Fabian was taken." Mick's eyes where red and puffy and he was clearly crying.

"Mick, we need to have hope. We need to think he's still alive." She said as she gave Mick a hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Just then 'Jerome' came in.

"Have you found him yet?" Mick asked when he noticed him.

He shook his head.

"What about Alfie?" Fabian's mum asked. She was wearing a long purple dress. Her brown hair went down to her neck.

'Alfie' went missing a year ago. He went looking for Fabian and he never came back. 'Jerome' and Joy where upset about losing him. It made Joy even more upset as she has now lost her boyfriend and her best friend.

"I can't find either of them. They've vanished into thin air." 'Jerome' went upstairs into the room he was staying in.

When Micheal got into the room he looked at his phone hoping Oliver had texted him or something. Yet nothing had arrived, he was worried. This wasn't the plan and he was now going to have to tell his boss and knew he was going to have to go home.

_**A year ago...**_

_**Oliver's Point of view:**_

_I went to 'look' for Fabian in the woods. I was really looking for the boss. But something happened. I found a tree with words carved into it._

_'The plan has changed.'_

_I was completely confused I looked around but nothing. I started walking deeper into the forest untill I could see somebody. It was Brian. I ran up to him. Then it happened. He took out a gun and he shot me. I fell to the ground I tried to speck but I couldn't get the words out. He put me in the car and drove me back to Anubis house._

_He took me to the boss._

_"Hello Oliver or should I say Alfie?" they asked._

_"Ollie please." I said in a tone that was confodent._

_They went into the kitchen and brought me out a drink._

_"I take it you got my message?" they asked staring into my eyes._

_"Yes I did, but I don't understand why Brian shot me?" I asked._

_"Because..." they said as I downed the drink and then I felt pain. "Your no longer part of this plan and neither is Micheal. You've done your part."_

_Those words where the last I ever heard before I couldn't see anything but flames._

**_Brian's point of view:_**

_"May I ask why you're doing this?" I asked looking to the boss._

_"She kept him and not me." They said._

_"Who did?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about at all._

_"Mrs Rutter kept my twin and not me. I wouldn't have minded both of us but now she needs to pay. As well as daddy." she was angry as she flipped her hair back._

_"Your telling me that Fabian and Jerome are your brothers?" I asked._

_"Yes I am." her eyes looking at me with hate. "Or my name isn't ..." _

**Nobody's point of view:**

**Back at Fabian's house.**

Joy left the room she was staying in. She walked past Jerome's room when she heard something.

"Where are you?" she was sure he was talking about Alfie and Fabian. She went down to the kitchen and noticed Mick and Mrs Rutter.

"Hay Mick, Mrs Rutter." she waved slightly. Mick and Mrs Rutter invited her in for a hug. They separated and Mick and Joy went to sit down as Mrs Rutter gave them both some food.

**Fabian's point of view:**

I heard Brian coming down the stairs. I tossed the knife away from me. However when he got down he passed the knife straight back. He went to the boy. He took him upstairs. That's when I noticed something. A few bricks behind him looked like they could come out. He looked at me as he mouthed some words. 'You know what to do.' as he was taken up the stairs. Luckily My hands and feet don't get chained together anymore however my feet are chained to the floor but the chain was long enough to go to the boy when needed. I pulled out the bricks and noticed there was a canister that read gasoline and a match. Then and only then I knew what to do.

This was nearly hell but now it's time to make this place become hell itself.

* * *

**Well I am going to write about three chapters after this and then it will be finished. I really wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Today I am recommending a story called 'Till it's gone' by EndlessGhostFire. It is a Merlin fanfiction but it is really good and set in modern day.**

**So here is the question for the chapter...**

**Who is the boss?**

**Untill next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay guys!**

**This chapter contains no Fabian but has Micheal, Joy and Mick. So please enjoy I know that people who have kept reading from the beginning love this story.**

**So lets get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Jerome, Joy and Mick where sitting round the table with Mrs Rutter. In complete silence. Strange looks where exchanged between the four of them. It has now been 2 years, four months since Fabian went missing and just over a year since Alfie did too.

It was still felt strange even with 'Jerome' and his little secret not out it was him who said something first.

"Why are we just sitting here? We can't give up hope yet!" he yelled punching the table making it shake and made Joy cry.

"Well we need to come to the facts Fabian is most likely dead as well as Alfie." Mick spoke, then Jerome walked over and slapped him round the face. Knocking the boy off of his seat. Mick held his face where a bright red mark was marked across it.

"Don't say that about Fabian or Ollie!" he screamed. Just then he realised that he called 'Alfie' by his real name.

"What do you mean Ollie?" Joy spoke giving Jerome a look.

Jerome couldn't think he was afraid. Now he has to tell them the truth about him and Ollie. "Alfie's real name is Ollie. My real name is Micheal." He couldn't lie anymore he had to tell them the truth.

"Loads of people have stage names-" Mrs Rutter said.

"No they're not. Alfie and Jerome are real people however we stole their identity. Alfie Lewis was murdered and Jerome Clarke is locked away." just as Micheal said that Mick punched him round the face.

"What?" Joy said as she held Mick's fist from smashing into Micheal.

"Why?" was all Mick could say.

"The boss." he looked at Mrs Rutter.

"Why are you looking at me?" she said, "I'm nobody's boss.

"You know her though. You left her at Anubis House." just then it clicked and she was silent Joy and Mick tried to ask but she held her hand to silence them.

"She wanted Fabian to pay. That you chose him over her. Then Brian came into the picture. It was him who raped Fabian of his own free will and nothing to do with her. But he came to the house one day just after Jerome could speck and made a plan, he put him in the basement and kept him there. Then just before Ollie and I came to London she took over operation's. Not even Jerome knew. However she soon found out about Fabian, Jerome and herself." he said.

"What's the connection between them?" Joy asked.

"Fabian and Jerome are brothers and she is their sister. However no one but her knew that they where related until one day she got a letter from their father telling her that they are related. So she made a plan to make you pay." he looked at Mrs Rutter and back to the other two, "We planned the kidnapping, the 'Jerome's daddy and Mummy' thing. Then the restaurant. It was us from the start but then Ollie disappeared and I lost contact. This means the plan has changed and I'm not included."

Joy and Mick looked to Mrs Rutter for answers. She took a breath in before she explained.

"Yes Jerome and Fabian are brothers. Fabian's dad was a dirty cheat who hurt me every chance he had. Then I realised he was cheating and got a woman pregnant around the same time as me. The only difference was that I was carrying twins. A boy and a girl, She was carrying a boy, Jerome. I never heard from them after her baby was born as he left me. I soon gave birth myself but I couldn't keep two so I sent a girl off for adoption after I named her of course. I gave the orphanage a note to give to her when she was sixteen to explain why I did what I did." she started to cry and she knew she couldn't continue.

"What did you call her?" Mick asked as Joy was in shock.

"I can't." she said as she poured down with tears.

"The plan was to continue to stage two." Micheal spoke and wanted to finish.

"Which was?" Joy asked.

"To kill all who were close to him. Meaning you, his mum and Mick. Then the thing with Ollie. I haven't heard from him. I need you to know this as well. I didn't love Fabian at first but I soon fell and I fell hard."

Joy went up and beat him. "We trusted you!" she repeated with every hit.

Then Mick asked his step mum again, "What did you call her?"

"I called her..." she stopped and wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't say it.

"Where is Fabian?" Joy asked still hitting Micheal.

"He's at the Anubis house. But now it isn't a foster him. It's a whore house." he said.

Joy went to the door and opened it. "Take me there. NOW!" Mick looked over and went to Micheal pulling him out side. Picking up the car keys.

"Take all of us now. Or I will kill you." he took out an army knife from his pocket and held it to Micheal's throat. He looked over to Mrs Rutter and gestured to the door. When she got there he asked her again. "What did you call your daughter?"

"She called her Amber." Micheal said as he got into the car and took them to Anubis house.

* * *

**Not my best work or my longest but I still like it.**

**No question today guys but it all kicks off in the second to last chapter. So please stay tuned.**

**I have a new recommendation of Prison Break. Suggested by someone who sent me a PM. It is a really good series so please watch that.**

**It has been brilliant writing this story for you guys. **

**What do you think of the criminal mastermind of Amber?**

**Anyway. See you next time.**

**The next chapters have been titled.**

**A way to die without being dead Part 1 and Part 2.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay guys! **

**Welcome to the beginning of the end! I just need to wait otherwise I know I will cry because this has been so much fun to write and hope it was as much fun for you to read it.**

**I also wanted to ask you all something at the end of this chapter and I would be so happy if you did it for me.**

**Lets get on with chapter 15,**

**Away to die without being dead part 1.**

* * *

**Fabian's Point of view:**

I'm sitting in front of the gasoline, the lighter and the knife, thinking how I was going to do this without anyone knowing. I knew what I wanted to do but it wouldn't work for that I need to get upstairs with the gasoline and the matches and I have to get unchained if I was going upstairs and that is only when a customer is around. So I started to use the knife to get the chains off. I have tried before but the chains seem to be unbreakable. I need to be out of here soon. I've no more hope that anyone will rescue me.

**Joy's Point of View:**

Micheal was half way to the house then he started to panic.

"What are you doing?" Mick was still holding the knife to his throat.

"E-E-Eddie." he points to a blonde boy who came up to the car.

"Jerome?" Eddie questioned seeing the knife at the boy's throat. "What the hell?" he said to Mick. I was angry that we weren't getting to Fabes quickly.

"Dude Leave Micheal is taking us to his old place." Mrs Rutter said sounding much younger then she actually is.

"Oh Micheal you looked just like Jerome for a moment. Hay I'll come with you I'm going there anyway." Eddie was smiling..

"Where's Benji?" Micheal asked.

"How did you know about him?"

"Well I might have pretended that I was Jerome for a while, don't ask just answer the question." Micheal was annoyed and scared as the knife was just a few inches away from cutting him.

"He went to the house." Eddie pointed out.

"Get in!" I pulled him in to the car after Mick told him to get in.

"Whats going on?" Eddie was now scared.

"The house has changed Edd, it's a whore house now and Amber is evil. No time to explain but Benji is in deep danger and these guys friend is there after being kidnapped. Joy explain to him on the way. Mick get the knife away from my neck we have an even bigger danger which means dangerous driving." With that Mick took the knife away and Micheal floored it.

**Amber's point of view:**

I'm so beautiful, perfect and. Wicked. Now all I have to do is kill the stupid ass holes and get my get away. I was in my room putting on my lipstick knowing that Benji is down stairs and I can't let him or Eddie get caught up in this. Everyone in this house is gonna die tonight. I went down stairs and went into the living area where Patricia and Nina where sitting with Benji and Trudy.

"Hay Benny boy!" I say I have to keep up experiences. Jerome was in the attic with a client. He's so stupid believing that I care about him.

"Benji, Amber not Benny. Anyway Eddie wouldn't be long he got a flat tyre and I got a cab while he stayed with his prized car." He snarled at me. I knew he didn't like me much but he could be a little nicer I am letting him live after all.

Just then I got a text from Micheal. Then Nina and Patricia left the room.

**Micheal: What do I do now?**

I have hidden him away because I knew he would come soon and I could do the same thing to him as I did Alfie.

**Fabian's point of view:**

I couldn't believe it I actually broke free from the chains using the knife. Feeling proud of my self I took the gasoline and started to put little pools every where before I made my way up stairs. I opened the door and then I heard voices.

"Hay Benny Boy!" I could tell it was Amber. Then I heard a voice I didn't recognise at all. I quickly shut the door as I noticed Patricia and Nina coming. I couldn't hear what they where saying but then I heard something about Amber and then... shit they opened the door and they could see me. They didn't make a sound and they just took me into a room away from the kitchen with a window and they opened it.

"Get out of here." Nina whispered and I was shocked.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"We don't want you hurt. Amber is going to kill you and everyone here. So do us a favor and run." Patricia said, "Run!" I didn't need to be told twice I started to run away. I ran through the forest so quickly I didn't even get to burn the place down. However I didn't know why Amber wanted me dead. Just then I felt a hand on my back, it was Nina and she handed me my phone as I haven't seen it for I don't know how long.

"Call someone. Tell them where you are and that you'll be safe. Good bye Fabian." she kissed by cheek and ran back to the house. I started to run and run untill I thought I was safe. I called Joy.

**Joy's Point of View: **

We where near a forest and I got a phone call. I didn't remember the number because my phone lost all its contacts as it had to be cleaned a year ago and I lost everything.

"Hello." I say down the phone.

_"It's so nice to hear your voice." _It couldn't be.

"Fabian!" I scream down the phone and everyone but Eddie who didn't know him and Micheal because he was driving turned round and came closer. I was jumping in my seat for 'Joy'.

_"I got out I'm in the forest behind this house. I'm about to get in the road can you come and get me."_ He asked and I was so pleased to hear him.

"Yeah I'm on my way your ex told us." I looked at Micheal in the mirror with an evil glare.

_"You mean Jerome put him on for me."_ he sounded happy to hear about him.

"His name is Micheal and he's the reason you were gone for two years." I explained. There wasn't a reply. "I'm sorry Fabes but I want to kill him."

_"No time. A really nice girl has been driven mad and is gonna kill everyone in the house."_ He said.

"Yeah her names Amber I believe?" I asked he seem surprised. "We are gonna come for you but we have to go to the house." I didn't get a reply but the phone cut off. Just then I noticed a boy on the road with a phone to his ear. He looked at the car.

I ordered Micheal to stop the car.

**Nobody's point of view:**

Joy ran out and hugged Fabian tightly and Fabian cried into her shoulder.

"Please don't make me go back." he said as the tears rolled down his face. However Micheal stepped out the car. "Jer-"

"Micheal." He cut Fabian off, "I'm sorry it started off as a plan to get Mrs Rutter back for doing something. Then I fell in love with you. I'm sorry Fabes. However none of that is important now, we need to save everyone from the house." Micheal was looking into Fabian's eyes and watched the hope and love fade away to nothing. To Fabian he knew what he wanted now. He got into the car and they drove round to the house.

**The house...**

"Benji, are you sure he's coming?" asked Trudy with a fake smile.

"He is coming don't worry." just then there was a knock at the door. Trudy went to open it. She was soon pushed out the way by Micheal, Joy, Mick, Eddie, Mrs Rutter and then a very scared boy.

"AMBER!" Micheal yelled. She soon got up looking at the crowed of people and then Fabian coming up from behind. Just then another boy ran down the stairs followed by Brian. They noticed the crowed and Mrs Rutter pulled the other boy into her arms. The boy looked at Fabian and Fabian nodded.

"Jerome I take it. Jude Rutter I'm Fabian's Mother." This caught Amber's attention.

"You!" she seemed angry and Jerome was scared at the new light he seen his friend in and ran down stairs with Fabian. No one knew why but they didn't care it was time for Amber to show her true colours.

"Amber." Mrs Rutter said.

"You have some nerve coming here." Amber walked over to her and slapped the woman round the face. This shocked Eddie and Benji because they never seen her in this way before.

Mrs Rutter let the girl hit her, "I know I deserved it but please you need to understand that I couldn't take care of you and your brother." At this point Fabian and Jerome came back up from the stairs. Nobody paying attention to what they where doing.

"What?" Fabian said as he gave what ever was in his hand to Jerome.

"She's your twin Fabian and Jerome there is your half-brother." Then it was clear what Jerome was doing as he lit a match and a canister was at his feet.

"No!" Brian yelled. But it was too late the house came alight in fire.

Amber looked into the flames with her dark eyes. Benji ran over to Eddie and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "If I'm gonna burn to death I might as well burn to death making love to you." As he took Eddie by the lips again.

Joy looked around and noticed a chair that wasn't in flames yet so she picked it up and hit Amber with it. This snapped Amber out of her train of thought.

"Where's Ollie?" Micheal didn't care about the flames.

"He was a very nice piece of meat for the butcher." Amber screamed and Micheal lost his nerve and lifted the girl up and throw her into the flames.

"Enjoy hell bitch." He yelled but soon he jumped into the flames and went out kicking and punching the girl. "I'll be with my lover in hell. Brian ran upstairs and jumped out of a window and everyone else followed but Fabian, Jerome and Joy.

"You guys get here and we can be set free." Joy was waving for them to get over there. Fabian stood there still as a statue he couldn't move he wanted to die.

Jerome ran over to the door and had his hand on the handle.

"No!" Joy screamed as he opened the door and with the oxygen entering the house it exploded." Those who got out the house called 999 for all the emergency teams.

* * *

**Well that was a fun chapter to write . I know it was kind of boring but I just thought it need to be quick.**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**Now this is the question of chapter...**

**Why have I named the chapter Away to die without being dead?**

**recommendation...**

**A song by Demi Lavito called Warrior.**

**Now I am going to ask you about the next project you want to see. This time I want to give you the choice. Tell me a show, give me a title and the rating also its genre and I will write a story for you.**

**Next chapter is the final chapter so thank you all for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay guys!**

**A tear to my eyes now that I am finishing this story and the most amazing people who have kept reading through out. **

**So without any further delays, the last part of Damaged Goods.**

* * *

The Hospital was packed with many people in their beds. It has been two weeks since the fire at Anubis House.

Brian and Trudy was arrested for kidnapping but Brian killed himself by slamming his head hard against a brick wall repetitively and died of a loss of blood, Trudy took her punishment and is awaiting trial.

Mick was treated for a few cuts that needed stitches. Mrs Rutter escaped with a broken arm.

Eddie and Benji died in the explosion as they only just got to the window when it happened.

Jerome's body is missing after the explosion it was thought he died but there was no body left behind.

Joy and Fabian on the other hand didn't escape the blaze and where in a coma. Mick sat by their sides for the whole time waiting for them to recover. Mrs Rutter stayed close but couldn't bring herself to be with her child and Joy incase the worse was to happen.

_The rooms where empty, The walls were scratched and it was dark and gloomy. Joy and Fabian sat on the sofa next to each other._

_"Fabes. Come with me, I will never leave you to suffer the way you already have." Joy held Fabian's hand._

_"I can't. I will never go back. I'm nothing anymore, just... I'm just... Damaged Goods." Fabian pulled away from Joy after he said the last part. Tears rolling down his face._

_"If you go, I go. If you stay I stay." Joy grabbed Fabian's hand and kissed him sweetly._

_"We go home." Fabian said as he got Joy off the sofa and headed to a mirror in which Mick, Joy and Fabian where reflected in. Joy went to the mirror first._

_"Together?" she asked._

_"Yes." Fabian replied._

_"Ok on three." Joy said._

_"One," Fabian began._

_"Two," Joy seconded._

_"Good bye." _

_"What?" with that Fabian pushed her into the Mirror and walked to the window on the other side of the room. And opened it and disappeared._

Joy woke up and Mick looked at her with happiness in his eyes. He hugged her tight.

"Who are you?" she asked Mick. Mick looked into her eyes and cried as the Joy he used to see in those eyes had gone. Someone new was there, someone with no memories.

"Joy it's me Mick." he said as tears rolled down his face, she cupped his face.

"I'm sorry I don't know you, where I am or even who I am." this made Mick crash to the floor. "Fabes." she said.

"What did you just say?" Mick asked her.

"Who's Fabes? Where am I? Why am I here?" with that Mick heard a noise he wished he never would hear... A flat line.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled and just then a nurse came into the room and heard the flat line and ran out the room and came back moments later with several people. They got some something they placed to the chest.

"Voltage 20 and clear." and zapped Fabian.

The nurse took Mick and Joy out of the room.

_A week later..._

Mrs Rutter and Mick where at a grave as they watched Fabian get lowered into his final resting place. The cried so hard as Joy stood the opposite side of the grave not having any clue why they are crying as her friend that used to be was going to be gone forever.

Once the funeral was over Mrs Rutter took Joy and Mick back to the flat. She went up to bed and Mick made himself and Joy a cup of tea.

"Joy?" Mick asked, Joy now learnt that her name was Joy and responded to it. Her parents didn't want her back so Mick and Mrs Rutter.

"Yeah Mick?" as she noticed a picture on the wall of her and a boy.

"Do you remember him?" he asked Joy with tears flowing down his face.

"I just remember a name in a grey room and being pushed. The name Fabes but no I don't remember him." she sat on the sofa and Mick handed her the mug.

**Outside...**

A man was standing there with a hood. You could make out scars and burn marks. As he walked away into the distance. Where he got into a car where two girls where waiting for him.

"Patricia, Nina." he said.

"We will find Jerome Micheal." Nina reassured Micheal with a sweet smile as he took down his hood and revealed the burn marks all over his face. He took of the hoodie and revealed his bare chest with burn marks.

"I need to apologise to him." he said as Patricia started to car.

**Somewhere in Scotland...**

"Can I help you miss?" a man behind a desk asked a girl standing there with long hair that was black with only a long scar up her arm that was revealed from the short sleeve top she was wearing.

"Yes I would like a room." she said as she went into her bag.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Millington, Amber Millington."

* * *

**That is the end of that.**

**The place in italics if you didn't know was Limbo, the place between life and death. Yes it is the end of Damaged Goods but I will be writing a sequel because I am so nice to you all.**

**It will be out in two months when I actually finish the other story I am doing.**

**This is the question that I am going to ask for the sequel,**

**What Character that wasn't in this story do you want in the sequel.**

**recommendation**

**I am recommending an Anime called Another. It is so call and amazing and you should defiantly watch if you want to have a guessing time.**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you love the sequel just as much.**


	17. Chapter 17

Letting everybody know about the new story is now out called 'To Forget the Damage' as it is the second part in the series that I am working on and is based around Joy and Mick so please go check it out if you want to find out what happened after the last chapter.


End file.
